Unspoken Attraction
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Luffy is in love with Zoro but is afraid to tell him. When he does and after a steamy night of love making something in Luffy begins to change. What's wrong with him? Luffy/Zoro M-Preg Yaoi Kind of OOC COMPLETE
1. Unspoken Attraction

_Luffy's breath caught. He could feel Zoro's own hard cock against his own, pressing against it with vigor. His body ached with hunger as his hands grasped the moss green hair and his lips pressed passionately against the older mans. It was like he was in a dream. Before then he'd never thought of Zoro that way. He had always just... Been. Just been his first mate... Just been his first nakama. Zoro pressed harder into Luffy's body, pushing a thick, muscled, leg between his legs. Luffy, letting out a long moan, broke their lips apart, and threw back his head._

"Luffy, what the hell are you moaning about? Urasai na!"

Luffy's eyes popped open and scanned his surroundings. _Yume... ga? _He thought sitting up. To his right he saw Zoro sprawled out in his hammock, still sleeping. _Zoro yells at me in his sleep, too? Henano. _Slowly he rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep but found that he couldn't. The picture of Zoro pressing against him was still fresh in his mind and this for he could not stop thinking about it. He ran a finger over his lips and sighed. Somehow he'd have to get rid of the image. Almost an hour later he fell into a restless sleep. By morning he was so groggy he could hardly keep his eyes open. Thanks to even more "dreams" Luffy had woken to an unpleasant surprise. Quickly, to avoid being seen, he ran to the bathroom and closed the door Reaching down he began to rub himself, groaning. It felt so... Damn... Good! But as he continued he picture Zoro doing it, his rough hands rubbing the length of his shaft. When he came, the only picture in his mind was that of he and the older man together, sweating and breathing like animals.

A pounding came at the door. "Oi, Luffy! Haiyaku!" Nami whined. "I have to go!" In a flash he cleaned the mess he'd made and stepped out of the bathroom, feigning a goofy smile. "Mo, what the hell were you doing in there?" Wiping hair from her face she stepped angrily into the bathroom. Sighing in relief he walked sluggishly to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen he slipped into one of the seats and whimpered, "Oi, Sanji! Haruheta! Omeshi wa?" The blond cook growled as he lit a cigarette.

"Hold your horses, baka. Breakfast is coming soon." Slowly Sanji made his way around the kitchen. To his surprise Luffy stayed quiet. Where as the normal Luffy would have been bouncing around, the Luffy right now laid his head to one side of the table and kept quiet. Something was troubling the young captain and Sanji would have loved to ask but he almost didn't want to know. Perhaps he was just depressed because he was hungry. But maybe it was something more serious. Having never dealt with situations like this before he moved around in an awkward silence. After not being able to take it a moment longer he asked harshly, "What's wrong with you sencho? You seem depressed."

Another elongated sigh escaped his lips. A silence filled the air and Sanji almost wondered if asking had been the wrong thing to do. That thought was quickly vanquished when Luffy asked quietly, "Nah, Sanji? Have you ever had dreams about people?"

Letting out a puff of smoke, Sanji replied with a shrug, "Sure. I dream about people a lot. Why?"

"Well... Have you ever dreamed about people of the same sex? I mean other guys...."

With skilled hands Sanji began to mince up the fish they'd caught earlier that day. He pondered the question in his head for a moment. Had he ever? When he finally replied, Luffy had nearly fallen from the table like a fish. "Of course I have. I sometimes dream of Chef Zeff, or the other cooks but never someone I'm not extremely close to." His answer seemed to send Luffy into a sort of frenzy. Quickly the straw hatted captain stood, nearly knocking over the seats. His eyes were wide as saucers and a cloud of depression and despair floated over his head.

Softly he asked, cautious of his words, "They've never been... Sexual?" He shook his head, continuing to chop up the fish. Had perhaps he had dreams of another man? Well the answer to that was quite obvious but why was he asking about sex dreams? He was much too young to understand exactly what they were and was definitely much too naïve. Slowly the captain dripped like water back into his seat. His body fell limp and his tongue lolled out from his mouth.

A plate was soon set in front of his face but he'd lost almost all will to eat. What was he to do about those images in his head? Could he just confront Zoro and ask him about it? Of course not! Not if he valued his life at least. The smell of food crept into his nose and his stomach growled. Despite his depression he just couldn't refuse the food Sanji served him. It was just too delicious. When he'd done cleaned his plate he set it in the sink and went to sit on the figure head of the Going Merry. There was a lot to think about, without a whole lot of space to think peacefully.

Zoro, what seemed like a short while later, called from the kitchen, "Oi! Luffy. Lunch time!" Luffy didn't hear him. For once his mind was actually focused and he refused to break that concentration. All the time he'd been sitting up there he'd been thinking about his dreams and Zoro. Since the moss-haired man had been his first mate, maybe he'd felt some kind of extreme closeness to him. But after thinking about it he decided it wasn't possible. Technically his "first mate" had been Coby. Of course that wasn't at all possible because he didn't have dreams about Coby like he did Zoro. And if he did dream they were completely different. He'd dream about when he'd saved the pink haired boy from Alvida's grasp and sending him off to the marines. When he dreamt of Coby, that's what he dreamt of. Then he began to think maybe it was just an admiration for the older man that stirred him but that was quickly put to rest as well for Luffy had great admiration for all of his crew members. For all of their dreams. There was no logical reason he could come up with. He wasn't like Sanji who was just a natural pervert, and he wasn't like Nami or Robin who probably had feelings for someone but just wouldn't show it. And he wasn't like Usopp or Chopper who were both too young to completely comprehend anything. What possible reason was there? The thoughts bumped around in his head as he sat there, giving him a massive headache. "Oi!" Suddenly Zoro's voice cut with a sharp edge through his thoughts. "Luffy! It's lunch time. Eat now or never!" Surprised, Luffy scrambled from the figure head and to where all his nakama resided. Although his food smelled absolutely heavenly, he just couldn't bring himself to eat more than a bite or two. With a fork in hand he stabbed the food mindlessly. Everyone was utterly confused. Their captain, the brightest, most happy-go-lucky captain in the world, was brooding with a down look on his face and with a small imaginary gray cloud over his head. No one dared ask what was wrong and with the stale atmosphere it was hard to eat.

After bringing food to his mouth three times and putting it back down again Usopp set his fork down and declared loudly, "You know what I'm not hungry right now! Sanji, could you just save it until later?" Reluctantly Sanji nodded. He hated reheating food with a passion. For today he would make an exception. Soon after, like trains on a track, everyone followed. Soon six plates of covered food sat in the fridge. Luffy still picked haphazardly over his own food, staring off into space like in a daze. Before the food could do to waste Sanji plucked it away from him and set it on the counter.

Then slowly he sank down next to Luffy, a cigarette in hand and an open mind on hold. "Luffy who is it?"

He didn't reply.

Sanji set a firm hand on his shoulder and asked again more sternly, "Luffy, who is it? Who is that's got you acting in such a funk?Is it that shithead marimo?" Reluctantly Luffy nodded, choking up a little. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to cry. In one swift movement he wiped them away. His head Sanji argued, _there's just no way! There is no way in Heaven _or_ Hell that Luffy could like Zoro! It just doesn't make sense! _Through conflicting thoughts Sanji continued, "Have you asked to talk to him?" A head shake. "Why not?"

"For the sake of my life and the safety of the other crew members." Again another surprise. Luffy was actually worried about his _own_ well being for once. Letting go of his shoulder Sanji stood and placed his hands on his hips. "Hm? Nani?"

With as much authority as he could muster, Sanji ordered Luffy, "You have to tell Zoro! If you don't tell him by the end of today, no dinner for you. In fact you don't get any food until you tell him. Understood?"

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIII?!" That made Luffy sit erect and wide-eyed. "No! No way, Sanji. I can't tell my swordsman something like that! I'm made of rubber, not steel. Swords still cut me." Sanji stood by his words. No food until he told Zoro. If he had to he'd sleep in the kitchen to make sure their "mouse" didn't got sneaking around for food. Now more depressed than ever Luffy slunk away to brood in solitude. What was he going to do without food for the entire day?

As the day wore on Luffy somehow managed to push food, and Zoro out of his mind. When dinner time came around he hardly heard his stomach grumble. Then, like a tsunami, all his previous thoughts flooded his head again. _Meshi! Sanji hidoi na! _He knew that Sanji had resolve and that he wouldn't be able to get even a moresale of food from him. Thinking that slowly Luffy slid beneath the deck and into his hammock. The soft rocking of the ship sent him into another restless sleep.

_Zoro's hot breath was on his neck. A hand roamed near his hardened cock. A body, hard as rock, pressed into his, sending the wind right out of him. It was hot. So hot. He breathed quietly, "O-oh Zoro. No. Please. Zoro!" _Luffy woke with a start. Not that dream again. He rubbed his forehead while looking around. It must have been pretty lately. Sanji and Usopp snored softly below him and Chopper breathed quietly on the couch. Everything was so peaceful it was almost sickening. Drowsy, and feeling unwell, Luffy once again climbed to the surface. Cool, night air, washed across his face, creating tears in his eyes. The deck of the boat was lit only by the light of the full moon and the stars that were so carelessly thrown across the black backdrop. _I wish I were as carefree as a star. Never having to wonder about why they had certain feelings._

When there was a sudden clacking sound he swung around and came face to face with Zoro. He held the hilt of sword, fully prepared to launch an attack. After seeing it was Luffy he let his hand drop to his side. "Oi Luffy. Why are you awake? How come you weren't at dinner?"

Luffy took a step backwards. For now he'd lie. Maybe. Could he bring himself to lie? Of course not. Luffy couldn't lie if his life depended on it. "I couldn't sleep. Sanji wouldn't feed me even if I had come to dinner." He sighed and turned to lean against the railing of Merry. Zoro cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. A cook who would feed anyone who was hungry, even if they couldn't pay, refused to feed the captain of his ship? It was highly unlikely. Although it was hard to tell in this case because he had a captain who for the life of him just couldn't tell a lie.

Sighing Zoro leaned again the railing too and stared into the stars. "Is that so? And why wouldn't that shitty cook feed you? Were you sneaking food in the middle of the night again?"

"Of course not!" Luffy muttered, staring into the floor boards. "It's because... well..." With each word his voice grew softer until he couldn't even hear himself. What a wuss he was. He could face a God and one of the seven most powerful pirates in the world without fear and yet here he was wondering how to tell his first mate that he loved him.

"Speak up! I can't hear you when you're talking into the ground." Zoro demanded, growing more and more impatient. Unbeknownst to Luffy, Sanji had already told Zoro about it but being the person he was, he had to hear it from the captain before he would believe a word of it. Being a pirate had made him as untrusting of others as the government.

Suddenly he noticed the tears filling Luffy's eyes. _Unusual._ "O-oi Luffy. What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Luffy wiped his eyes and then stared at his hand. "I'm crying? W-what? It's n-nothing Zoro. I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Swiftly he began towards the mens quarters again but a hand grabbed him by the wrist allowing him to go no further. "What is it? We have to get up early tomorrow. I want to sleep."

He heard the older man sigh. "Luffy talk to me. There's something obviously on your mind. You're acting more moronic than usual. Now I'm not one who usually cares about others feelings but you are an exception. Why you ask? Because you're the captain. And if a captain is upset over something he can't lead his crew properly, whether it be six men or six million, okay?"

Sniffling, now, Luffy nodded.

"Now tell me, what the _hell_ are you thinking that's got you all worried?"

Trembling like blade of grass Luffy replied, stiffly, "Zoro... Zoro I think I'm in love with you." Although he'd thought himself to be mentally prepared, Zoro's grip on Luffy's wrist softened. With his own ears he'd heard another man confess his love for him. Never had he thought about men that way. The only person he'd ever had even remote feelings for was Kuina, a girl now buried six feet under. "If you hate me I can understand. I don't know why I'm feeling like this but every night it's the same... damn... thing! I can't get you out of my head! All I see is you kissing me. All I see is me holding on to you like a kid trying to hold on to their mom or dad. What's wrong with me, huh?"

The images Zoro got as Luffy spoke shook him to the core. And yet it made him want to smile. The picture of him holding Luffy to his chest made him feel warm on the inside. That thought was all it took to pull the captain to him and kiss him. Their lips touched and then their worlds exploded. Luffy's rubber arms wrapped around the rock hard body he'd always dreamed about and Zoro's arms wrapped around the captain's body without a thought. It was all so automatic. Slowly their body's meshed together, forming perfectly together. Like they had always belonged together.

Luffy's lips tasted of salt and tears. Finally he had let out what had pained him for so long. He could feel Zoro's arms around him and in that moment he never wanted to be let go. Zoro was better than food. Almost better than traveling the Grand Line with the rest of his nakama. When their lips parted, tears still filled Luffy's eyes but they were tears of happiness.

"Baka! What the hell are you crying for now, eh?!" Zoro muttered, staring intensely at him. What the hell was he doing? How could he of all people be standing here, making out with another guy? Both of them knew it was nearly impossible but it was happening. Maybe they'd both wake up the next morning and it wouldn't be a dream, but maybe they'd have been sleep walking... Maybe.

"Gomenasai, Zoro. It's just... I never thought this could happen. It's just too embarrassing to admit that as a captain of a pirate ship I'm in love with my first mate." He smiled and laughed, leaning into Zoro's chest. "I mean together we're worth 160,000,000 belli alone. You.... Well it's impossible to see you like this. You're so strong it's like there's some sort of demon inside you. Nami and Usopp are right when they say you've got demonic strength. Someone like you isn't supposed to love someone else. Although actually it's usually people like you are strong _because_ they've got someone to protect. And yet you love, well at least like, me." He sighed. "And me? Well I'm someone who loves everyone except the bad guys. We fight other pirates to save countries and yet we don't take that country. We do it on my whims. Because I'm selfish."

"Ahoka? Are you stupid or somethin'? It's because you're selfish that Vivi is still alive, and that she can still rule over her country. You saved Chopper and his precious flag from Wapol, and gave us another nakama. And lastly you defeated a self proclaimed, moronic God and saved basically an entire world from defeat. Who cares that you're selfish and since when do you care?"

Luffy laughed. "You're right. What the hell am I saying." Cautiously he stretched his neck and kissed Zoro's lips again. The older man didn't protest. His hands moved from Luffy's back and came to rest on his ass. Luffy's face turned red in embarrassment. Slowly he opened his mouth. He could feel Zoro's tongue against his own. _What an odd feeling_, he thought, closing his eyes.

They broke apart but before Luffy could say a word his newly turned lover began to trail kisses down his neck and near his shoulder. They were butterfly soft. It was amazing. After a few minutes Luffy felt a tug at his shirt. Zoro was unbuttoning it. Not completely mentally prepared Luffy pushed him away slightly. What if tomorrow he woke up and this really was all just a dream?

"What? Am I moving too fast for you?" He mocked, continuing. Luffy shook his head but placed his hands on Zoro's chest more forcefully.

He stared directly into the dark eyes, his own very serious. "What if," he started, "tomorrow I wake up and this is all a dream?"

Zoro groaned in annoyance. "You won't know until tomorrow now will you? Stop brooding over it already." With that said Zoro pulled Luffy into a cobra tight grip again and resumed the button yanking until finally he could slip the red vest off the thin shoulders. His rough fingers began to trace the fine contours of the muscles of his stomach. Luffy couldn't help but moan. The roughness of the older mans fingers made him shiver. "Where the hell does all the food you eat go?"

"Dunno."

Zoro scoffed. "Humph. Usotsuki." Slowly he began to kiss Luffy's hardened body, and running his hands closer and closer to Luffy's crotch. The closer he got, the more he could feel the pulsing cock that sat beneath his pants. He so wanted to touch it but was afraid. Once he did that there was no turning back. Confused as hell he mustered up the resolve and grabbed the erection that sat waiting for him. Surprisingly Luffy let out a moan loud enough to almost rock their ship. Zoro clamped a hand over his mouth and hissed, "Do you wanna be caught?!" Stiffly the captain shook his head. Letting out a relieved sigh Zoro let go. He began kissing Luffy again, more passionately and more feverently than before. As it pulsed beneath his hand he began to rub it. It was hard already. After a bit Zoro decided he wanted to try something else. Carefully he ran his hand up Luffy's crotch, stopping at the waistband of his pants. Then he shimmied the pants down to around his thighs revealing him completely

Luffy's face was lit up in embarrassment. He couldn't even bring himself to touch Zoro's own hard member. After a moment he felt the calloused hands touching him. They just barely brushed the surface but it made his entire body want to shudder. They just moved up and down, up and down. "Zoro, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. It's just amazing that the only thing bigger than your stomach is you c-" Before he could finish his sentence Luffy punched him on top of his head. "What the hell was that for you shithead?!" He screamed, as quietly as possible. When he looked at Luffy's face he couldn't help but start laughing. It was lit up like a tree at Christmas. Quickly Luffy pulled the brim of his hat over his face to cover the red that speckled his cheeks.

"U-urasai na! Don't say such weird things so suddenly."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "You asked what I was doing." With that said he wrapped his hand around it and began to pump it faster. Luffy's breath left him in one big _whoosh_. The hand was rough with callouses but he could hear himself hissing through his teeth. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so weird? Men didn't like other men and yet here he was enjoying himself as a man worth less than him did all this embarrassing stuff. Yet he couldn't stop it.

Now there were fingers in his mouth. Choking he began to pull back but the fingers were forced in again. Was he supposed to....? He couldn't even think the rest of that thought. It lingered in his mind though as he began doing exactly what he refused to think about. When finally his mouth was free he started to say, "What the hell?!" But was silenced by a kiss. An evil kiss. Zoro's mouth was curved into an evil smile.

"Just shut up." He breathed into his ear. His hand made a trail down his back, stopping right at his ass. "This is gonna be painful Luffy. Bare with it for a minute." With that said he forcibly shoved both fingers in. Luffy's eyes grew wide as pain flooded his body. To keep from screaming he bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. The pain began to subside as his body got used to Zoro's fingers being inside him. With every thrust though his cock pulsed harder. He started to come but stopped when the fingers that infiltrated his body were rudely pulled out. "We're just getting started. Now it's time for you to do a little work." Taking Luffy by the shoulders he forced him down until his face was right in front of his own hard member. It throbbed with every thought of Luffy's hot mouth around it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Luffy asked, acting childish and naïve. He glared at Zoro, wondering why suddenly he was being so rough. Zoro slowly slipped his own pants down to around his ankles. Luffy stared. It was.... Huge! Precariously he touched the tip with his finger. When he pulled back a string of Zoro's seaman followed. Was he expected to? No way. Absolutely not. He looked up at Zoro with a questioning look on his face. Zoro's arms were crossed and he still had that evil smile on his lips.

Groaning Luffy leaned his head back. It was basically unavoidable. Slowly he returned his head to his shoulders and then leaned forward. He stuck his tongue out and licked the crown and pulled back. It was so bitter. How was he expected to...

"Oi, Luffy. Niku. Think of it as a piece of meat."

"It is meat you dumbass!" Luffy cried, glowering. "Do you expect me to bit it off, baka!?" With that thought lingering in the hair he plunged it. The sour taste erupted in his mouth but he didn't pull back. Instead he began to nibble along the side, listening as Zoro growled in the back of his throat. He continued sucking until Zoro almost came and until Zoro pulled out himself. Their first time would be together.

"Stand up Luffy."

"Don't give me orders, Zoro!"

"Just do it already, will ya? We haven't got all night." Stubbornly Luffy stood up and faced Zoro. He hardly noticed the fact that he was completely nude in front of this man. He was surprised yet again when he was pushed roughly against a wall. "I don't know how well I can do this but I can try." Forcefully he hoisted Luffy up against the wall and pressed close to him. "Wrap your legs around me." Luffy did as he was told. Taking a deep breath Zoro slowly began to push his stiff erection inside Luffy. The further he went the more he heard Luffy whimpering. Did it really hurt that much? "You okay?" He asked, huffing as he continued. Luffy's body kept contracting allowing him to go no further. Luffy grunted that he was okay.

When he finally pushed as far as he go Zoro began to move his hips, thrusting at first softly and then with more and more vigor. Soon both of them were moaning loudly and pushing so hard the ship swayed with the momentum. Tears swelled in Luffy's eyes as he gripped the rock hard body as hard as he could. "H-h-huh. Z-Zoro. S-stop. P-please. I'm gonna die." He huffed.

Zoro didn't reply. His body only responded by moving faster. Within five thrusts he felt his own body clench as he released himself. Luffy soon came after, panting heavily like a dog on a hot summer day. When Zoro pulled out a stream of his sperm slid down Luffy's leg and Luffy laughed. All of a sudden all he could do was laugh. Laughing until it hurt. When he could finally spit a word out without laughing he muttered, "Well that was unexpected. Can't go back no I 'spose. Now... What to do about this mess? Should probably got a mop...." Clambering clumsily around he began to pick up his clothes that had spread across the deck. When he'd placed them in a pile near the wall, he walked, naked, over to the closet that held the cleaning supplies.

Zoro just stood speechless with a blank stare. What were they going to do tomorrow? They'd probably just act normal. Like nothing had happened. They'd have to. That was the only way not to raise suspicion. If Luffy wanted to come out... That would be a problem. A swordsman should never love any one except a woman he wanted to protect. Which led to two problems.... A: Luffy wasn't a woman nor B: did he need any kind of protection. When he finally turned around he noticed Luffy putting away the mop and bucket. He'd been so dazed that he hadn't even noticed Luffy cleaning.

"Sa-te. We're done here and," he yawned, "I'm ready for bed." Being the person he was, Luffy stumbled to the bedroom where the guys slept and was instantly asleep. He'd seriously had nothing else to say? Or was it that he just really didn't care? Either way it irritated Zoro. And the moron and forgot to put his clothes back on! Grumbling to himself he slipped down to the bedroom just long enough to pull his pants on. It didn't really matter about his shirt. After that he resumed his post in the crows nest to watch for attackers.

Yeah. Right. An instant later Zoro was snoring just as the sun peaked its head over the horizon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy woke up the next morning bleary eyed and sore. Whatever happened last night had really happened. His body could still feel Zoro's warmth against him. With that thought in mind he didn't want to get up to greet the day. But Nami would never allow that. Right next to his ear, Nami hollered, "Luffy! Get up. You can't sleep all day!" He moaned and muttered something before he rolled to his other side. "Luffy get up!" She said more gruffly, taking his hammock and flipping it. Luffy fell with a thunk to the floor. Sitting up he rubbed his nose.

"Ite! That hurt Nami. What the hell was that for?" He glowered at her. She shook her head in annoyance as she climbed up to the deck again. Soon after Luffy followed when he heard his stomach rumble. It had been fifteen or so hours since he'd last eaten. As soon as he reached the deck he yelled, "Sanji! Meshi meshi meshi!"

"Urasai na! You're so noisy. You'll get food when it's done. How many times do I have to tell you not to rush me when I'm cooking?" Sanji yelled back as he walked into the kitchen. Luffy stuck his tongue out. Immediately after he jumped atop Merry's figurehead, watching as waves crashed across the vast sea.

The day passed slowly and passed just like every other day. Except that Luffy couldn't stop thinking of the night before. At some point he would have to ask Zoro about it. But to his surprise, Zoro came up to him some time after lunch and pulled him away from the others. "Luffy, are you feeling okay? Cause I'm seriously in pain."

Luffy cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Sure. I'm okay. Mostly."

Zoro let out an exasperated sigh. "Good. Although you should be pretty damn sore after... Last night." Sweat began beading on his forehead as he remembered the steamy passion from the night before. Lucky for him Luffy seemed very indifferent about it. He really was still just a child (though Zoro shouldn't talk since he was only two years older.)

Luffy shrugged. "Don't worry about it. So it wasn't a dream?"

Zoro shook his head and sighed. "Nope. It wasn't a dream."


	2. His Name is Akira!

After their first night together, the weeks progressed in much of the same manner. They'd find islands, go and beat the crap out of someone they just met and would set sale again. Except one thing changed. Everyone noticed it. Especially Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. Usually, no matter how much Luffy ate, his stomach would flatten again within a couple hours. Lately though his stomach was growing rounder. Not at a worrying rate but it was still unusual. The others still didn't know about Zoro and Luffy's relationship and both were very reluctant to let them know. In the weeks that had passed the only time they ever had a chance to be alone were on the nights that Zoro stood watch from the crow's nest. It had become like a game to them; screwing without the crew members knowing. Of course Sanji was the only one who knew right from the start. That is because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

One day after breakfast, Sanji walked up to Luffy and sat down next to him. Quietly he muttered, "Oi, Luffy. What's wrong with your stomach? It's bigger." Shrugging, Luffy placed his hands on his stomach and stared at the roundness of it. "Does it hurt or anything? Maybe you've been eating too much lately." There was a sarcastic tone in his voice although he was quite serious.

"Nope. It feels completely normal. And I don't get sick." His bluntness made Sanji cringe. So if he wasn't sick and he felt normal, what could it possibly be? He thought silently for a minute and then like a typhoon it struck him.

"Masaka!" His eyes opened and his jaw dropped heavily. The lit cigarette that was in his mouth dropped to the deck. "Luffy!"

"N-nani?" Luffy nearly fell off the ship when Sanji thrust his hands onto his stomach. His eyes opened wider. The little round bump on his stomach was soft like fat. It was harder. Like there was a wall protecting something. _There's no way. He doesn't have a uterus. And he doesn't have an ovaries. Or eggs..... If that's the case.... What the hell is in his stomach?!_

Loudly, and forcefully Sanji screamed, "Zoro! Get your ass over here!"

Zoro, who'd of course been asleep against the mast, slowly got up yawning. "Urasai, shitty cook." At his own pace he ambled over to the two of them, rubbing sleep crust out of his eye as he went. "What is that's got you all huffed up, eh?"

"Feel!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's wrist and thrust his hand into Luffy's stomach, again nearly knocking him over. After a moment Zoro's eyes shot open in surprise. Against the palm of his hand he felt the lump, soft, yet hard, at the same time. It wasn't possible. Definitely not. Luffy just sat there, confused and naïve.

"What? What's going on? Huh?"

Sanji and Zoro looked at him and in unison replied, "Luffy, you're pregnant!"

"Wha-? Eh? WHAT?!" This response sent him tumbling backwards in surprise. "Joudan! I can't be! Ne? Ne?!" Now he sounded desperate. For as stupid as he was he understood that it wasn't possible for a man to carry a baby. And yet here were two of his mates telling him that he was.

Sanji was pacing back and forth along the deck, his brow furrowed in deep concentration. There was only one way to confirm it but that would mean letting someone else know. And that one person couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. But they had to! If at all possible they had to stop the baby from growing. Or whatever it was! Finally he made a decision. "Luffy, Zoro, we have to tell Chopper. He's the only one that'll know whether or not he really is."

"Ueh." Zoro backpedaled a little. Tell someone else? That was what he'd hoped to avoid. "No way, curly brows. No fucking way. Not doing it." He scowled.

Sanji stomped one foot onto the deck and got directly in Zoro's face. "Tell me marimo, if Luffy really is pregnant, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A FUCKING BABY?!" Steam came out of his nostrils as he huffed in anger.

"Eh...!?" Zoro shoved back, getting nose tip to nose tip with the cook. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" He screamed. "You trying to pick a fight with me or somethin'?"

Really pissed now Sanji took Zoro by the shoulders and began to shake him violently. "No you moron! I'm trying to save everyone the pain of having to take care of a child! Not one person on this ship is fit for it, let alone you two!" When he finally stopped circles swam in front of Zoro's eyes. Breathing slowly Sanji resumed calm. "Tonikaku, we need to let Chopper know. Today." Sanji stalked away to find the small reindeer.

Once the dizziness subsided, Zoro turned to Luffy and the lump on his stomach. There was no way possible that Luffy could carry their child. Or anyone's child for that matter. He was surprised to see that Luffy's hand still rested there. On his face a tiny smile occupied his lips. It was serene and yet... Sad. "Lu-"

"Hey, Zoro. If I really am... Well, you know, pregnant, I don't want to get rid of him or her. I want to have our baby." Zoro was caught of guard by the seriousness of Luffy's voice. He wasn't joking. It just like when they fought to save friends. It was the same kind of determination, except this time it was a softer determination. Luffy couldn't let a life go even if it meant trouble for everyone around him. That was just the way he was. Zoro set a hand on his shoulder and grinned.

"B-aka. If you want a kid you can have a kid. You're a bit young though. You're what, seventeen?" Luffy nodded, rubbing his stomach now. "Then again..." He muttered in sudden realization. "I'm only nineteen....." Groaning he grabbed his hair in frustration. "We're too damn young to have kids!"

"Nani o, Zoro?" A familiar voice came up behind him and a hand tapped his shoulder. "What do you mean kids? Were you sleeping again?"

Startled he flinched. "O-oh, Nami. Yeah. It was just a really weird dream that I for some reason had kids." Nami began laughing. The image of Zoro with kids was hilarious. Zoro wasn't fit for being a dad. He was too grouchy and slept too much. "Ah! Don't laugh!" Just then he noticed Luffy laughing to. "Oi! What are you laughing for?! You're the only who's giving b-!" He clamped his hands over his mouth just in time.

"Were you just about to say that Luffy was going to give birth? That's absurd! That's way too stupid. Even for you Zoro! Luffy you know men can't have babies, right?"

Luffy nodded. Why hadn't Zoro just told her? It's not like it was bad they were having a baby. At least _he_ didn't think so. The late night sex wasn't bad but it felt horrible hiding secrets from his crew. Satisfied with that answer, Nami walked away still giggling. Once she was out of earshot Luffy asked Zoro, "How come you won't tell them? Is it that embarrassing that we're together?"

Zoro didn't know how to respond. How to explain something like that to someone who just didn't get the social rules of society? Carefully he replied, choosing his words as well as he could, "It's not so much embarrassing Luffy as morally wrong. We're two men who like, love, each other a whole lot. Not everyone is as open minded as Sanji. If one of the crew found out and they didn't agree with this lifestyle they might leave this ship. They'd leave this crew. And we all know that everyone of us is needed on this ship whether or not we like it."

Luffy slid from the Merry's head and onto the deck so he stood next to Zoro. Getting right into his face, close enough that Zoro could feel his breath he murmured quietly, but fiercely, "I don't care that society doesn't like it. Why should you care? You don't care that the government whom you once worked for as a pirate hunter is now after you for being a pirate. You didn't care that society didn't like your pirate ways. Why would you of all people care what other people think about who you like?"

"I was given the name pirate hunter. I never called myself that. And I don't really care but... Come on! It's Nami. Do you want her always teasing you? Seriously that bitch has a tinge of evil in her." Zoro argued, scowling. He pushed Luffy gently away from him. "And we'll tell them when you have him or her. If you are... Pregnant." At that moment, Sanji reappeared again with Chopper close at his heals. Chopper's eyes were wide in disbelief. Never before had he dealt with a male pregnancy, let alone heard of one. He wondered slightly if they worked the same way as a female pregnancy. Briefly. He, as a doctor, knew it was physically impossible for a boy to have a baby. Yet in the current situation it fit well. Luffy's stomach was round and hard.  
"C-can I touch it?" He asked hesitantly, jumping to hide behind Sanji's legs.

"Of course baka! You're a doctor aren't you?" Sanji looked down at him with one eyebrow raised.

"D-d-doctor? Where?"

Zoro snatched him by the scruff of the neck and growled in his face, "YOU Chopper. You're the doctor."

"Eh? Eh? EH?!" Chopper looked from one face to another suspiciously. Then slowly he smiled. "You don't mean that! Shut up! I'm not happy that you called me a doctor at all!" He was so happy you could nearly see the sparkles that surrounded his eyes.

"Urasai na, baka reindeer!" Sanji and Zoro cried at the same time.

He gulped as he landed back on the deck. No use in angering the men. Slowly he approached Luffy. When he was close enough he placed one of his hoofs on the round lump. Every few seconds he'd move his hand to another spot. Luffy couldn't stop giggling. Apparently he was kind of ticklish. Sanji smoked nervously near-by. Zoro snored, fast asleep, against the figurehead's spine.

"Luffy, have you felt any different lately? Any change in your eating habits or trouble sleeping at night?" Chopper asked as he continued to examine the young man's body.

"Uhmmmmm....." Luffy paused to think. "Nope." He smiled his natural goofy smile, making Sanji want to kick him harder in that moment than he had ever wanted to kick anyone. Wasn't the idiot worried? Soon the others would start asking questions and how was he supposed to respond? Luffy's digestive system died?

Finally Chopper announced, "Finished!"

Zoro snapped awake and Sanji raced to sit next to him, getting in his face.

Chopper stuttered, "Luffy wa.... Luffy wa tasan!" His eyes welled with tears as he delivered the news. Now what had his idiotic crew gotten him messed up in? Sanji groaned, already having been prepared for the worse. Zoro's face was hard and emotionless although inside him boiled like a cauldron ready to explode.

"Is there anyway to get rid of the fetus without leaving a scar?" Sanji demanded, gripping the thin shoulders of their doctor. Sadly Chopper shook his head.

Not that it mattered. Everyone looked up as Luffy declared, "I want this baby."

"Luffy!" Sanji pleaded, "You can't be serious! We don't have the means to take care of a baby. You're not supposed to be able to get pregnant in the first place!"

"Iya. I want it Sanji. I don't care."

"Don't be so stubborn! Kite o! If only this once listen to us! That baby is going to _die_ if you give birth to it! And if it doesn't die at birth it's going to die while we're at sea! Can't you understand Luffy?"

"Sanji!" Luffy screamed suddenly. "If there is one thing in this world I'm positive about I'm positive about this. This baby already means the world to me. It's our baby. Our kid. Who's to say that it will ever happen again? I'm not taking chances." With that Luffy turned away, angry and ecstatic all at once. Their baby. Their very own little boy or girl.

Defeated and angry Sanji slouched away to the kitchen where he would prepare whatever meal that needed making. Chopper followed after him, still bewildered by the pregnancy but also very determined. No matter what he had to keep Luffy's secret, even if it killed him. He also what he meant when he said '_their'_. Was there someone who got him pregnant? Zoro, of course, stayed behind. There was something he desperately wanted to say to Luffy but in that moment he could bring himself to say it. It could wait until the next day or the day after. Or the next week or the next month for all he cared. Deep inside the pit of his soul Zoro wanted that damn baby too, no matter how uncharacteristic it was of him.

Later that evening, when everyone was either asleep or doing something distracting, Luffy went up next to Zoro and leaned over the railing of Merry. Zoro looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Na, Zoro."

"Mm?"

Luffy laughed softly into his hand. "I'm being too selfish again aren't I?"

Unconsciously Zoro wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist and pulled him closer. "Yeah. You are. But you wouldn't be you if you didn't absolutely get what you wanted would you?" He put his head again Zoro's shoulder and sighed. The sunset was beautiful that evening and the two of them were thankful they had someone to share it with.

"You do want him or her right?" The question came out of no where and once again caught Zoro off guard. It was a miracle to think Luffy too thought of things like that.

Stammering he replied, "Of course. Even if it is fucking weird and out of the ordinary." Luffy laughed long and hard at the reply. Things felt normal between them (save the hugging part... and the baby part). If things could stay this way forever they knew that their lives would be perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool air brushed against his neck as Zoro kissed him. A hand roamed near his slowly growing arousal and he could hardly take it. Their breath was ragged, even though they'd barely started. When Zoro's lips reached his ear he nibbled in it and whispered, "Is this good for the life that is supposedly growing inside you?"

Luffy's grip reached further down to grasp the firm ass as he replied softly, "It can't possibly be bad. I've heard having sex can actually improve the baby's growth." Zoro nibbled further down his neck.

"A person like you should use a word like that... Sex. It's just weird." He growled when he felt Luffy pinch him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, haho?!"

"'Til I get it."

Even though Luffy couldn't see it Zoro rolled his eyes. His lover never ceased to amaze him. The night wore on. The sound of lovemaking could be heard for miles around but the comrades that slept below them heard nothing. The next morning Sanji woke up to find the two curled together in the crow's nest. Laughing to himself he covered them and then immediately set to making breakfast. From that day on he would feed Luffy only the amount of meat he needed to keep his body operating. Other than that he would eat as many vegetables, and as many fruits, as allowed. At some point he would ask Nami to borrow a few of her tangerines to keep his calcium level up but for the time being he was fine. Whistling quietly he set to work, ready for another beautiful day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months flew by in a blur. Before he knew it, Luffy's belly constantly looked as though he was using gomu gomu no fusen. The others, Usopp, Nami, and Robin, assumed it was just because he was eating so much but the others knew the truth. It's been nearly impossible to avoid fatal fights. As soon as things got too dangerous Chopper or Sanji pulled Luffy out of the fight and tied his to the mast. There was no way, after the fight he put up, was he going to kill his kid. One day Luffy suddenly doubled in pain at the breakfast table. Six other heads turned to look at him. Jokingly he told them, "It's nothing! I'm just hungry, really!" The three others that knew put on a passive face, hoping that the others would take it like they were mocking their stupid captain. "I'll be right back so go ahead and eat."

"Luffy, you've been acting strange lightly. Are you feeling alright?" Nami asked worriedly, sticking a hand out to touch Luffy's forehead. He jerked back sharply. "Nani? Jeez Luffy! You're acting weird! Stop it right now."

"Nami, heki!" He lied, standing. "I just need some fresh air. Chopper, could I borrow you for a minute? Maybe Nami's right, but I don't want to get examined in front of everyone while they eat." Chopper nodded, pushing his plate away. He lumbered out the door, fully prepared for what was to come next. "Oi, Sanji, save some food for me." Luffy demanded. "And a lot of it!" Sanji nodded and nodded again when he whispered into his ear.

After the two had left the room Zoro couldn't sit still. His foot tapped on the ground and he felt anxious. When he couldn't take it anymore, he stood and stormed out of the kitchen without a word.

"Moh, what's wrong with those two Sanji-kun?" Nami grumbled, staring at the door. "Luffy suddenly get's fat and now that he's sick Zoro can't sit still!"

Sanji shrugged nonchalantly. "Dunno. Stupid marimo is probably just worried about training."

Under her breath Nami murmured, "Usotsuki. I'll find out sooner or later." Below the deck of the ship Luffy laid back sweating like mad. Chopper held a scalpel above his stomach and Zoro sat near-by, his foot tapping so fast it was blurry. What if it died? After all this what if their kid died? Maybe this was how every parent felt when his kid was first born.

Placing a wet cloth on his head, over his eyes, Chopper asked, "Luffy, are you ready?"

"Ready as," a contraction, "I'll ever be." His entire body contracted again. Colors swam behind his closed eyes. Dying. He was dying. If the baby wasn't out of him soon he was going to die. Luffy let out an ear piercing scream as the surgical knife cut through his rubbery skin. That was probably the only reason the baby survived. His skin was made of rubber so he easily expanded.

"Just hold on Luffy!" Chopper cried, his hand steady but his heart shaking. Slowly he made the incision, making it just large enough to remove the infant inside. "Oi! Zoro! Get a blanket. Hayaku!" Chopper ordered, removing the small human. Its skin was pale pink and it was covered in blood. Right now Chopper was more worried about Luffy but the baby's appearance bothered him. Swiftly he cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the small thing in the blanket the moss-haired man handed him. Roughly he shoved the bundle into Zoro's arms as he turned back to Luffy. His body heaved with the effort to keep him alive. If he didn't act soon the captain would bleed out. With expert fingers Chopper began to stitch him up. When the stitches were done he wrapped Luffy tightly in bandages. His entire body shuddered and sweated.

An eternity later his eyes opened as bright as they had always been. "Sensei, is it a boy or girl?" Relieve Chopper let out a whoop of joy. It had been a success. Next time he wrote to Doctorine he would have to remember to include this miracle. "Chopper!" Luffy ordered impatiently.

"Luffy," came a voice from the corner, "it's a boy. It's a great, wonderful, baby boy." Luffy's eyes searched the dark cabin and found Zoro in the corner holding something in his arms. Slowly he sat up.

"Let me see him, Zoro." With immense care Zoro brought the baby to him and placed the small joy in his arms. For the first time in months Zoro saw a genuine Luffy smile.

"What are you gonna name him?" Everyone looked up to see Sanji standing in the doorway, cigarette in hand.

"Ahoka! Don't smoke in here!" Chopper screamed, swiping the cigarette from Sanji's grasp. Irritated he was half tempted to light another one but decided against it. It was too early to ruin the child's lungs.

"Akira." Luffy mumbled, staring into Akira's face. "Akira D. Roronoa Luffy."

Someone climbed, three someones, climbed down the ladder to the bedroom but the boy on the floor didn't notice. He was preoccupied by the little fingers that stuck out from the blanket. "A-aah. You left us out again, mina. Hidoi na!" Luffy's head did snap up though when he heard the voice. Nami stood with her hands on her hips, staring at him. "Akira huh? What a nice name. Does he have god parents? How come you didn't say something sooner? We were bound to find out sooner or later." She paused a second and then smiled. "Huh. Wait. You did. Eight months ago when he was still just a little lump."

Zoro began to blend into the background but was pushed into the light by some of Robin's pesky hands. "Aren't you proud, swordsman-kun?" She teased, laughing as he face flooded with color. He didn't reply.

Luffy scooted to sit in a proper upright position but clenched his stomach. "Haha. Guess I probably shouldn't move too much yet. Yeah. I've decided on God Parents. If Zoro approves of course."

"Do what you want." He muttered.

Luffy hit him hard in the back of the legs, sending him stumbling forward. "_Anyway_, I was originally going to ask Shanks to be the God Father but then I realized that he's A: older than me and B: will probably die long before I will. So then I went back through all the people I've met along my travels that could possibly be suited for fatherhood. Ironically enough there was only one in the entire world I could think of and he's on this ship. Sanji, would you be Akira's God Father? Can you promise me that if I die you'll take care of him like he was your own?" Sanji nodded gruffly, his jaw on the floor. Never had he expected to be asked to be a God Father. The gesture was almost humbling. "And as for a God Mother, my thoughts never left the ship. Just like with Shanks I thought of the older girl first which in this case is you Robin but then I told myself that you were almost thirty. You're still young, but having a child at thirty would make you ancient by the time I die so I thought younger." Luffy fixed his eyes on Nami. "Nami, no matter how much I annoy you, would you take the job of being God Mother?"

Tears swam in Nami's eyes. She couldn't have been happier. "Yes Luffy! You dumbass! You could be the head of the marines and I'd still take your baby if you asked me to be God Mother!" Luffy grinned even wider. That settled things. Now Akira was set for the world with two (violent) parents and two (violent) god parents, who were going to love the kid as much as they could.

"Oi, Luffy," Sanji began, tapping his foot. He needed a cigarette. "How come you didn't think of asking Ace?"

Luffy's grin dampened a bit. Just a bit but it made Sanji regret asking. "Well because I don't know where he is half the time. Seeing him in Arabasta was just luck."  
"Oh." He replied softly.

The room grew silent. When Chopper, who at some point had disappeared, returned he shooed everyone out of the cabin besides Luffy and Zoro. "I'd like to give Akira a check-up. I'm a little worried because he wasn't crying when he came. Most babies are noisy. And he was so pink." His voice grew hesitant and worried.

A shocked look spread across Luffy's face. He'd never even _considered_ something might have gone wrong. Reluctantly he handed Akira to Chopper. Chopper took him and unraveled the blanket. With a stethoscope he started the examination. Luffy sat near-by, jumping with anxiety. He was antsy. What if something really was wrong? What if Sanji was right and the baby had died during birth? The thoughts bothered him (as they were on a very serious matter). Zoro too stood by, his thick arms crossed over his chest. Half an hour or so later Chopper turned to them with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "He's healthy! Completely and totally healthy!" Without realizing it Luffy had been holding his breath. Slowly he exhaled in relief. Zoro let out a silent sigh of relief. Things were going to get so much different now with a baby on the ship.

"He's gonna be hungry soon so you should probably ask Sanji for something he can drink." Chopper said as he packed his stuff away. "But you know you two... I hope he won't have as bad of a sense of direction as you. Especially not Zoro. Luffy can at least follow someone!" Zoro hit him in the head. "Well it's true." Chopper huffed, climbing up the ladder.

Once he was gone Zoro sunk down next to Luffy and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Luffy laid his head against his shoulder, giggling. "What a day."

"Yup. That's the truth for sure."

Day slowly turned to night and by the end of it Luffy was absolutely exhausted. Babies sure were hard work. Although he didn't cry, Akira was all for attention. They couldn't leave him alone for more than thirty seconds it seemed. Every two hours the kid was hungry again. It was absolutely ridiculous. Sanji got tired of it and in the end put stuff in the fridge that could be heated instantly. It was so easy even Luffy could manage. During that time, Usopp set to work making a crib type thing. Akira was still too small to sleep by himself, maybe, but when he got bigger he could sleep there. From below you could hear the pounding of a hammer, and an occasional swear word. When he'd finished, he'd managed to attach a not so shabby crib to the wall. It was directly on the floor so they didn't have to worry about the legs snapping, and the side bars were close together so that the little tyke couldn't get any body part stuck (like his father so often did).

As the day passed, the baby was passed from one pair of arms to another. For the most part Nami held him, staring into his face with eyes that just screamed _I'm a mother!_ She was fit for it. Robin, and her many arms, held the baby. Mostly her extra arms held him and rocked him while he read but essentially she held him. Sanji was lucky enough (or unlucky enough) to be the only who held him while he was feeding. The poor guy was a mess afterward! Zoro and Luffy rarely held him. Luffy mostly sat on the figurehead, and no one trusted him enough to hold Akira while he was in such a dangerous place. Zoro slept up in the crow's nest, oblivious to the world.

Finally the day concluded, with everyone having more than their share of excitement. Tomorrow would be a new day with a new nakama! That night Luffy slept on the couch where Chopper usually did while holding his bundle of joy close to his heart.


	3. A Pirate Worth Zoro

_Let's head into the future. Two years later._

The years had passed quickly. Luffy, now nineteen, still lead their small crew of seven across the Grand Line. Zoro, now twenty-one, was becoming ever closer to being the best swordsman in the world. Nami's map of the world grew larger after every trip. Sanji's dream of seeing All Blue was still fresh in his mind. He could never forget his dream. No one could. Usopp had become braver, and stronger. And Chopper? Well Chopper had become a famed doctor on the Grand Line. Everyone was impressed at his skills and how he helped even the smallest, and the least worthy of people. People almost called him a God send! And Robin? While Robin was the same as ever. Calm and collected and constantly looking for new books.

Anyways! This story continues off shore of a small town where their ship was anchored. Akira, now two years old, and growing fast, ran clumsily around the deck, chasing the small reindeer doctor and giggling. He looked a lot like Luffy with his black hair and eyes but his skin was tough, and dark, like Zoro's. Everyone knew that when he grew up that Akira was, more likely, going to end up like Luffy. Carefree but strong. As the years dragged on it was amazing to see Zoro's transformation. The man who was usually pretty emotionless was constantly laughing as he watched as his son took his first steps and as he learned to eat on his own. The entire crew enjoyed it.

"Daddy!" Akira giggled, running past Luffy. "Daddy!" Luffy threw his arms out and swooped the small boy up and brought him back to his chest. "Daddy it's a reindeer!" He giggled again, clapping his hands.

"Mm. But he's not just a reindeer! He's a bakamono!" He tickled his sons stomach with one hand. He screamed and laughed as he wriggled to get out of the mans arms.

"I'm not a monster!" Chopper cried as he caught his breath. "I'm a doctor! A doctor! Oi Luffy, are you listening to me?!" He screeched when he looked up to notice he was being ignored. "Luffy!" He screamed, waving his arms wildly.

"Uh? Did you say something Chopper?" Luffy asked, setting Akira back on the ground where he immediately ran over to Nami who sat reading the newspaper.

"Never mind!" Chopper muttered, plopping down next to the mast.

"Nami-obasan, up up!" Nami looked down and laughed. Akira held his arms out to her with an expectant look on his face. In one movement she moved him from the deck to her lap and then resumed reading. "Nami-obasan, what are you reading about?"

"Well Akira, why don't you tell _me_?" The woman was constantly pushing him. She refused to let him turn out like his idiot father's. She held the paper steadily in front of her and waited as patiently as possible for him to begin.

Carefully, and with much difficulty, Akira started reading. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Nami with a concerned look on his face. "Nami-obasan, what city are we in?"

Nami gave him a look that said, _what are you talking about_? "Well Akira we're in Island Name Here_._ Why?"

The boy swallowed a lump in his throat. "There's another pirate here! He's worth the same as daddy!" Tears appeared in his eyes. Nami's eyes widened. But she didn't have to worry too much. Depending on which father the boy meant...

"Akira, which daddy? The green haired daddy or the daddy made of rubber?" She took his small shoulders tightly.

He sniffled and stammered, "Green haired daddy!" The boy burst into tears. An instant later Zoro was there plucking him out of her lap. Roughly, but in a gentle way, he quieted him until he quit crying.

"Nami!" He growled. "What did you do?"

She stood while shaking in fury. Why was she always getting blamed? "I haven't done anything, haho!"

Akira's little fists grabbed the front of Zoro's shirt as he sobbed, "Daddy, there's a pirate here who's worth the same as you!" Zoro stroked his hair with a grin on his face. That was incredible. What luck. They hadn't had a good fight in a long while and he was itching for one. Luffy suddenly appeared next to Zoro with a confused look on his face.

"Uh? Eh? What's going on?" He asked, clearly confused.

Nami sighed. "Apparently there's a pirate here who is supposedly worth the same amount as Zoro. What shall we do, sencho?" Luffy grinned as wide as his mouth would allow.

"Oi! Minna! We're going into town for a little while!" He screamed, laughing. Akira's little eyes stared at him in disbelief. Was his father serious? No way they could beat someone like that! What if he, like Luffy, had eaten a devils fruit? "Akira, don't worry." Luffy laughed. "It'll be your first time in a big city right? Tanoshinde!" Ruffling his hair he added, "And we're strong! Don't you remember hearing us tell you about beating one of the seven most powerful pirates in the world who was worth more than three times what I was at the time? And how we defeated a self-proclaimed righteous asshole of a God?"

"Luffy!" Nami scolded him, pinching his cheek. "Don't use such crude words around him. He's only two for God's sake."

"Gomenasai." Luffy apologized. Akira laughed. His dad sounded funny when Nami pinched him. "Anyway, let's go!" Luffy was the first to jump off. When he landed he zipped his arms back to the deck and as carefully as he could, brought Akira down. He squealed at the speed. He still wasn't use to being dragged around like that. Many times his other dad told him how Luffy was constantly getting in trouble and how he was always getting rammed into the mast, and the deck, and once or twice, into the railing of their old ship, Merry. "Zoro, hayaku!"

"Urasai!" Zoro jumped from the ship and landed a few feet from Luffy. Nami, then Usopp, then Sanji and Robin followed.

From the deck Chopper called, "I'll guard the ship this time!" Everyone waved their approval and set off. Once further into town Akira jumped out of Luffy's arms to walk beside him. Zoro took his hand to make sure he didn't get lost. After wandering for a bit he started to whimper slightly. Zoro looked down and gasped.

Akira had stopped suddenly and was staring at the ground, his face red. "Oi, what's wrong? Why did you suddenly stop?" Zoro asked, crouching down beside him.

Snot dribbled out of his nose and tears crawled their way down his cheeks. His face was beet red in shame. "I..... I.... I had an accident!" He cried, throwing his head back. Zoro glanced a little further down and noticed a small dark circle in the crotch of his sons pants. It took all he had not to explode. That was part of being a dad. Understanding when your two year older suddenly wet themselves. "I'm sorry daddy... I didn't mean to!" He whimpered, attempting to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

Luffy stood there and stared. In his head he wondered how Zoro was going to react. Normally Zoro was the first to explode, although he was never violent. Basically meaning he never hit Akira, no matter what he had done. He merely scolded him and set him to his bedroom. (When they'd gotten a new ship, they'd made sure they got separate bedrooms for Akira, and Zoro and Luffy.)

Calmly Zoro placed his hand on Akira's head and sighed and irritated, but still calm, sigh. "It's alright. Why didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom?" Akira shrugged his shoulder as he tried to suck the snot back into his nose. "Well, whatever. Oi, Usopp?" He called, standing again. "Do you have any extra clothes with you?"

Usopp nodded and dug through his bag until he found a pair of pants and a new pair of undies for the toddler. He tossed them to Zoro. Catching them Zoro grabbed Akira's hand and led him towards a restaurant. Lazily Luffy followed behind, distracted by food every so often. Once at the restaurant Zoro demanded, "Oi, barkeeper, where's your bathroom?" The man behind the counter pointed with his thumb towards the back and watched as the green haired man took the small boy back there.

Once out of ear shot he asked Nami, "Was that a kid that guy was dragging around with him?" Nami nodded as she ordered herself a soda. "Isn't that Roronoa Zoro, the man worth sixty million belli?" Again Nami nodded. "So the pirates have gotten into kidnapping now, eh?" He laughed loudly as he cleaned out a cup he had in his hand. "Or we're in a new age of pedophiles."

Luffy slammed his hand on the counter. "Don't go saying things you know nothing about!" He growled. Slowly he sank onto the bar stool. "Akira is his legitimate son."

The barkeeper looked at him with a skeptical look and laughed even louder. "Yeah? And how do you know, huh?"

Nami swirled her drink and smiled. "Akira is THEIR son." His eyes shot open and he nearly dropped the glass. "He's two years old. His full name is Akira D. Roronoa Luffy."

Stuttering the guy looked from Nami to Luffy and back again, "You don't mean to say you're... You're.... YOU'RE MUGIWARA LUFFY?!" Nami grinned and set her drink down. "S-s-s-sorry. I didn't know! I can't repay you but eat and drink as much as you want for free!" Those words made Luffy's face lighten up immediately. Anything food related sent him into near ecstasy.

"That's better, barkeep." Robin appeared suddenly, taking a seat next to Luffy. A few of her hands were already setting to making coffee. "I'll take a bowl of soup, if you would please."

"Niku niku niku!" Luffy pounded his fists on the counter. His mouth hung open and drool slid down his face. "I want meat!" Nami hit him over the head with her hand before calmly ordering the same thing as Robin. Sanji appeared now, too, and sat next to Robin. The cook didn't order anything. Instead he sat there and lit a cigarette, while complaining that Robin and Nami were eating something other than his cooking. Usopp calmly approached the counter but didn't sit and didn't order anything. If something started he'd be sure to make a quick escape, even if he had grown stronger. There was still no demon inside him like there was inside Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. (And maybe Nami and Robin.)

A few minutes later Zoro reappeared, caring Akira in one hand and his clothes in the other. He chucked them at Usopp and ordered him to bring the stuff back to the ship. "Oi. Barkeep, I want sake." He demanded, sitting opposite Luffy, and placing Akira on his lap. "And get him juice of some sort. He doesn't care what." Startled at the sudden order he stumbled backwards and set to work getting what the man had ordered.

Nami, as she ate her soup, mentioned, as though it wasn't out of the ordinary, "We need to pick up some supplies here. Especially for Akira. He's only got three pairs of clothes and we don't do laundry all that often so he has to wear the same clothes like, weeks at a time. It's gross. He stinks sometimes. And we're running out of food for the ship. Sanji, you need to go out shopping for both food and spices, and pick up any medicine or any medical supplies that Chopper might need. As for you Robin, since you're constantly reading, would you be kind enough to pick Chopper up some new medical books? He goes through those like picture books!"

Robin nodded and smiled. "He certainly is a smart reindeer."

"He's a reindeer HUMAN," Luffy reminded her as he dug into a huge plate of meat. "Of course he's going to be smart."

"Just because he's a reindeer human doesn't make him smart." Nami replied. "For example, you're human and you're a complete moron."

Luffy swallowed and glared at her even if he did know she was right. "He's still a reindeer human." He argued under his breath.

Rolling her eyes she continued, "Back to Akira, Luffy, you and Zoro will go buy his things. We've still got some gold that we got at the last island that we need to cash in so Usopp and I will go do that. Unless he's too chicken." Usopp stared at her for a minute and then sighed in defeat. She was right. He was chicken.

"I'll go!" He declared. His entire body shook. He still couldn't forget being on Water 7 where not only did he lose two hundred million once, but _twice_. They'd quickly forgiven him and had come to his rescue but that didn't change the fact that at the time he'd been as helpful as a rock or a lump on a log.

Zoro chugged the glass of sake the barkeeper had set in front of him silently. Everyone could tell he was irritated but was trying hard not to suddenly go ape-shit. Soon they all started finishing up. Robin was the first to go. She thanked the man behind the counter and strutted out of the bar. Sanji and Usopp went next. While waiting for Nami, Usopp told her he was going to go get more supplies for his weapons. Nami and the other two stayed in the bar.

After five drinks Zoro seemed to have settled down. The muscles that had been tense in his arm and face loosened immensely and he was joking around with Akira again. Suddenly a shadow over came him, big enough to cover nearly all three spots the pirates occupied. They turned around and came face to face with the pirate who had been in the paper. Now, many pirates were ugly. Stereotypical ugly. But this pirate went _beyond_ that. His nose was out of place and crooked. When he opened his mouth his teeth were black with tar and many of them were missing. The beard on his face was tangled and matted. It looked like a birds nest gone wrong. His head was bald and he smelled of liquor and bad body odor. The pirates stomach was round and jiggly. With every breath he took they could see it shake. It was like just standing was a lot of work. A few men lingered behind him, smiling.

"Oi, what's this?" He asked with a voice that sounded like gravel was in his voice box. "Aren't you Roronoa Zoro? The pirate worth sixty million belli?" Zoro continued to drink calmly, ignoring him. The pirate put the sharp edge of his blade on his shoulder. "Oi! I'm talking to you. Ain't ya gonna listen?"

"Nope." He finished his latest glass and muttered, "Barkeep! Another one!" Scared out of his wits the poor man quickly filled the mug and then high tailed it out of there. Zoro resumed drinking. Akira moved from Zoro's lap to the seat that was in between Luffy and him.

"Oh?" The pirate reached out with a dirt crusted hand. "What's this? A boy?" He began laughing. "It's a boy! Men it looks like this shit head has a soft spot for kids. So _mommy_," he mocked, "who's the father?" His laughter shook the walls but just as he was about to grab the boy by the hair his hand was stopped by two fingers.

Luffy, who had been sitting there silently the entire time, flung his hand out and caught the pirate by the pinky. Zoro's hand zipped out too and had grabbed his thumb. Together they turned to him with anger in their eyes and screamed, "Don't you _dare_ touch my son!" Zoro and Luffy pushed the fingers back until they heard a snapping sound. Reeling backwards the man let out an ear piercing scream.

Finally after righting himself he started laughing again. "_Your_ son? _Your _son as in yours and _his_?" He stared at Zoro as he laughed. Even laughing made his breath travel through out the room. It was almost like smelling some sort of poisonous gas. "That's hilarious. Absolutely hilarious! So Roronoa Zoro, you're telling me, that a man worth the same as me, has a _boyfriend_ and a _son_?"

Zoro's stare turned to ice. "What of it?"

His response made the entire room ring with the laughter of this new pirate and his crew. "This will be one for the books. But winning this fight won't get me any glory. Who cares if I defeat a pansy of a swordsman?" Luffy was glaring now too. There were many things people could do and say to his crew but this wasn't on the list. Making fun of not only his first mate, but his lover and child too, sent him off the edge.

He stood and raised his fist. "You come in here thinking you're so damn full of yourself. You come in here ruining a good meal with my friends and my family. You come in here smelling like you just came out of a sewer, and you have the _guts_ to say that to the best swordsman in the world? You're an insult to this world. You've insulted my family, my friends, and my crew. If you want to live, I suggest you beat it."

The statement made the men erupt in more laughter. Their captain got close to his face and breathed, "What are you gonna do about it you little faggot?" That one word made Luffy explode. While the captain laughed, Luffy began winding his arm up.

Finally one of the crew noticed and his eyes grew wide. "O-o-oi captain. I don't think it's such a good idea to be here."

"Ehh?!" He grunted, turning to look at him. "You scared of getting beat by pansies?" The crewmen shook his head but his eyes were still fearful. For his life and the life of his friends and fellow crew members.

"Sencho," Luffy cracked his neck, "is a title reserved for the captain of ship. All that I see in front of me is a lug of fat that is bound to end up in hell sooner or later. I'll just help move your death along a little faster."

The poor man gulped as he stared at Luffy. "Sencho, THAT PIRATE IS STRAWHAT LUFFY!" Before the captain could respond to the statement it was too late. Far too late.

"Gomu gomu no... Bazooka!" His hands shot out flat palmed and hit the man directly in the stomach. They sunk about three inches into the fat before it finally sent him flying. Because the guy was so heavy though he managed to land about three hundred feet away, breathing heavily, but standing. "Nani?" Luffy cried.

Nami stared in shock. The only evidence that Luffy had even hit the guy was a small dent in his stomach that was slowly returning to its original shape. "Do you not know who I am brat? I am Captain Hagaki. I've been on the sea for six months and my bounty is already double what yours was to begin with. And your swordsman is a joke! He didn't get a bounty until two in half, three years ago!" He laughed as his body heaved for more air. "Can't you tell the obvious difference in our power?"

Luffy's eyes grew smaller and he started to laugh. "Is that so Hagaki-sencho? What did you do to get that bounty, eh? The government is growing soft if they give someone like you a bounty that high. My first bounty? I got that bounty with three people aboard my ship. Actually it was a boat, sencho. Care to tell me how many you have on your ship?" There was a glint of evil in his eyes. "I've defeated Gods, and shichibukai okay? I've defeated the CP9 assassins that belonged to the government and you dare say we're a joke?" Luffy's knuckles cracked again. "In three months I defeated Arlong, Buggy the Clown, and countless other monstrosities that had bounties on their heads."

Hagaki's eyes widened more and more as he listened. Not only did he oppose the government but he won against them. This once seventeen year old boy destroyed a large underground operation unit and defeated a God. No one had ever told him this. Defeating a shichibukai was a little sketchy seeing as the government kept saying Smoker, whoever that was, beat his ass. "Usotsuki. Who would believe a pirate?" He bluffed, closing his mouth and forcing his eyes back into his skull.

Luffy shrugged. "Never said you had to believe me. Now I'm giving you a choice. You can take your own ugly ass and kick it out of here yourself or I can do it for you. Trust me. You won't want me to do it for you." Hagaki laughed yet again, even louder and more obnoxiously than before.

He reapproached the bar. The entire building shook. "I'd love to see you try." He smirked, baring all of his rotten and missing teeth. "I'll destroy you and your little gang." The closer he got, the more riled up Luffy became. His breathing hastened and his entire body seemed to twitch in anticipation. Zoro stood by with one hand on Akira's shoulder, and the other on the handle of his swords. He was prepared to attack at any time.

"Mister let me tell you that I kicked a lot of ass while caring Akira. It's proof that he's here that I've never been stupid enough to get so badly injured in a fight that I'd risk losing another life. Get it through your fat skull. You're about to get your ass whooped into next week!" Luffy retorted.

The guy smirked. And then Luffy was flying. His small body was flung into the wall behind the counter. The wood splintered and then shattered. Luffy fell a few feet away. When he looked up Hagaki was already coming at him again. "I don't care if you are a devil fruit user. I'll still kick your ass." Quickly Luffy covered his chest as he was blown away again. Before he got too far he grabbed onto a pole and swung himself around.

"Gomu gomu no... Gattling gun!" The older pirate tried to block himself but was set flying again as Luffy's fists continued raining down on him. When Luffy finally pulled his fists back the pirate was laying on his back, breathing rapidly. His stomach had been nearly flattened by the fists. Luffy walked up to him and put his foot on the mans stomach and then pressed until his foot could sink no further. "The government really has grown soft if they're giving a man like you a bounty like Zoro's." The pirate didn't respond. There was still a smile on his face although he wasn't moving and was on his back. Instead, as he caught his breath, he'd been working on restoring his stomach. Soon, without Luffy noticing, his foot had been ensnared by the stomach fat.

"Heh heh heh. You shitty pirate. Don't think you've won just cause I'm on my back." Hagaki took a deep shuddering breath, bring Luffy further into his stomach, and then released it. The release of pressure sent Luffy flying through the roof and then into the sky, almost high enough to where he couldn't be seen. He sat up, laughing. "And now it's your turn, faggy pirate swordsman."

Zoro's grip tightened around his swords handle. Luffy wasn't go to be happy he took his fight but he was currently sky high. The fight needed to be finished quickly and hopefully with the least amount of damage possible."Oi, Nami. Take Akira out of here. If he get's hurt Luffy will kill me." Nami nodded and grabbed Akira.

As he struggled he cried, "Daddy! No! Nami-obasan take me back! Daddy!" Akira's frustrated cries only made Hagaki double in laughter. Nami struggled to hold on to the child but managed to get away. His tiny cries could be heard faintly as Nami ran.

"'_Daddy, daddy!'_" He hooted, slapping his knee in laughter. "What a sight! What a joke!" Zoro shook in his fury. There were many things that could be said or done to him, but like Luffy, no one was allowed to talk shit about his crew, or family, except him. Especially not their son.

"_Santoryuu._" He placed a sword in his mouth and then took his third sword in his other hand. There was no fooling around right now. "One Hundred Pound hou!" Instantly Hagaki was sent flying yet again. But this time there was no recovery. Hagaki lay on the ground twitching as buckets of blood poured out of him. His crew ran to his side, crying out in strained voices. Zoro sheathed his swords and strutted out of the shop. "Oi, Luffy! How long are you gonna stay up there?" He called. Not even a second later Luffy was by his side and taking his hand. Being on top of the shop had given him a good vantage point. Later he'd yell at Zoro for taking his fight.

When they got back to the ship Akira was holding onto the railings, whimpering. Tears clouded his vision but as soon as the two of them were close enough to see he got onto the railing and jumped with all his might. He barely reached Luffy's outstretched arms. Once there he clung to his father's shirt and cried. Luffy held him close and Zoro patted him on top of the head, trying to quiet him. "Daddy... Daddy... Daddy I was so scared!" He wailed, clinging even harder.

"Scared?" Luffy gave him a confused look. "Scared of what?"

"Kozo, you should know by now Luffy can't die. He's too stupid to and me? Well I'm just special." Zoro laughed, tousling his hair. Sniffing Akira managed to laugh at the same time. "So did everyone get all the supplies we needed?" He asked, setting Akira down. Nami shook her head.

"You two still need to get Akira clothes. I refuse to let my God son run around a filthy pig." Nami tossed a wad of money at them. "Try and be back in a couple of hours. I'm going to send Sanji with you just to make sure you don't get lost between there and here, okay?" Zoro muttered something under his breath about not being trusted but Luffy smiled. "Oi! Sanji-kun!"

"Hai, Nami-swan?!" Sanji appeared immediately from the kitchen with hearts in his eyes.

"Do me a favor will you? I can't trust these two not to get lost while shopping. Will you go with them?" Reluctantly Sanji nodded. "Oh, and make sure Luffy doesn't start buying food with that money. Every last cent is to be spend on Akira's clothes." Again Sanji nodded. He jumped off the railing of the ship, landing neatly by Zoro's side.

"Akira you stay here, okay?" Luffy crouched beside him, smiling. "We can't risk hurting you."

Akira nodded and stumbled back to the ship. Robin used he arms to help him back up. With that the three boys left. As they walked through town, Luffy and Zoro walked a little ahead of Sanji, hand in hand. Sanji couldn't help but stare. Didn't they care that people were looking at them and whispering to each other? At one shop he ventured to ask, "Don't you two care that people are staring at you?"

"Nope." Luffy replied, picking up a small vest that looked about Akira's size. It was almost exact replica of his own red vest.

Zoro shrugged. Sure when they first did this his hand twitched whenever he heard someone talking about them but now it was like he was deaf to their comments. Some time, awhile later a couple, a man and women, came up to them, and asked, "Aren't you two the one's who are worth like, one hundred sixty million belli?" Zoro eyed then and nodded whilst his boyfriend smiled. The girl looked shocked. The man looked impressed but was eying their hands. "Are you guys like, dating or something?"

"Aria!" The man scolded, tugging her lightly. "Don't ask them something like that!" The girl looked shocked at her mistake and quickly apologized.

Of course Luffy didn't notice as he announced proudly, "Yup! And we have a kid. A boy." This time it was Zoro who tugged him while Sanji stood back, shocked. Admitting that in public? Even that was impressive. Although he was definitely someone who just couldn't lie.

The girl, Aria, was smiling in her shock. "Wow!" She breathed. "That's great. Could I maybe get an autograph or somethin'?" She held out a paper and pen. Of course the captain signed it without a second thought but Zoro hesitated. Their relationship was going to travel the world if Luffy didn't shut his trap. There were already eight or nine complete islands that knew about it. He probably thought what's a few more? Sighing Zoro signed it too and handed it back. Finally Aria noticed Sanji standing in the background smoking. Letting go of her boyfriends hand she wandered over to him. "Um, excuse me. Are you part of the mugiwara kaizoku too?" Sanji nodded. When he breathed out his smoke came out as a heart. It was taking all his self control not to drool over the young lady. Aria's smile widened more. "Wait! I know who you are! You're Sanji, right? The cook!" Stars danced in her eyes. "Could I please get your autograph, too?"

This made Sanji lose it. He got onto one knee and took her frail hand in his own as he said, "Of course, mademoiselle. _Anything_ for a pretty lady." Gently he placed a kiss on top of her hand. Zoro rolled his eyes. Stupid cook. The boyfriend stood by with steam spewing from his ears. If he didn't hurry, Sanji was going to get his ass kicked. Luckily Sanji signed the paper with flourish and than handed it back, kissing her hand one more time. Aria floated away in a state of complete happiness.

"Could that have been any more disturbing, shitty cook?" Zoro asked, scowling.

Sanji scowled back. "What about you two? You just admitted to another island that you're gay!"

Zoro let out a throaty growl. "I'm not gay you bastard!"

He lit another cigarette. "Oh no? You just had a baby with the captain of your ship, who I might also mention is _also_ a man, and are holding hands showing the rest of the world?" Zoro's hand twitched but he didn't pull away like he might have before. He had to show the world that he really, really didn't care. (Even though in the back of his mind he cared a whole hell of a lot what people thought of him.)

"So what if I had a baby? It's further than you've ever gotten with a woman." Zoro sneered. "And so what if I have a male lover who is the captain of one of the most powerful pirate ships in the world?" Sanji just stared at him with a cigarette between his lips. "Come on Luffy. Let's finish up. Sanji, we're through with this conversation." With that finishing statement Zoro stalked away pulling Luffy behind him.

As he went Luffy called back to Sanji, "I want dinner, Sanji!"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Fine! Don't get lost on the way back to the ship sencho... Marimo!" The cook turned and headed back towards their waiting ship. Luffy and Zoro weren't interrupted again. They finished their shopping within the hour and were back at the ship within an hour and a half. At dinner Sanji and Zoro avoided eye contact and late into the evening they avoided each other. Finally some time around eleven, when Zoro was alone in the crow's nest, Sanji crawled up next to him and sat on the rim. The two of them sat there quietly for a few minutes before Sanji spoke. "I'm sorry."

Zoro opened an eye and stared. Closing it again he asked, "For what?"

Sanji sighed in an agitated way. "You're really going to make me say it?"

Zoro shrugged. "No. But what's the point of apologizing if the person who is being apologized to doesn't know what they're apologizing for?"

Agreeing with him was going to kill his pride but he did anyway. "I'm apologizing you shitty swordsman for what I said about you and Luffy earlier. I didn't mean it. Most of it anyway."

"A half-assed apology? How fitting for a half-assed cook." Zoro muttered before he too apologized, "I didn't mean what I said about the girls. Even if you are a pervert that no girl would ever want." Again, grudgingly, Sanji agreed. This man had a point when he wanted to. He could be smart.

Laughing slightly Sanji muttered, "What's it like kissing another man?" The question shocked Zoro. It made him sit up and stare at the cook who was staring at the sky. When he looked down he was smiling. A gentle breeze blew through his hair, combing it to one side. With his hair and the look on his face it made Zoro's thing twitch a little. _No. No way am I attracted to this bastard. I'm straight. Mostly. Luffy is a complete and total exception! There's an exception to every rule and he's it!_

"D-dunno." He stammered. "Like kissing a flat-chested girl I suppose." This made Sanji go into a fit of laughter. He didn't know that Zoro had ever kissed a girl. "What?" Zoro demanded. "I've kissed others besides Luffy you moron!"

"Of course." He laughed, holding his stomach. "But I just can't picture you kissing a girl. The two images just don't click." This sent him even further into his fit of laughter. When he finally settled down he'd decided he wanted to try something. If it was the swordsman he could forgive himself. It had almost happened before. Happening once couldn't kill him, right? "Hey, marimo. Can I ask a favor of you?" Zoro looked up at him and frowned. A favor for the cook?

"Depends on what kind of favor?"

"Well," smoke curled in front of his face, "the truth is that I've never kissed a man before. Ever. It's always been natural for me to chase after skirts."

It was Zoro's turn to laugh, though not like Sanji. It was more of a snickering chuckle. "You want to kiss a man to try it? Or more you want to kiss _me_ to try it?" Blushing slightly Sanji nodded. "Why didn't you ask Usopp or someone else like that?"

"How could I?! You've kissed another man so you know what it's like!" Zoro's cock throbbed again as he picture Sanji kissing him. Was he really attracted to Sanji? How could his body betray Luffy like that? More quietly he whispered, "And you're the only one that I can really... Not trust but..." Sighing Zoro got up.

He placed a finger under Sanji's chin and muttered, "Lift your chin up, moron. I'm only doing this once for your sake. After this you can't call me marimo any more, ya hear?"

"Not a chance." Sanji spat just as Zoro's lips came over his own. To his surprise Zoro's lips were soft but rough at the same time. The only difference between kissing him, and the girls he'd kissed before, was that Zoro didn't have breasts. Well and you know. Other manly parts. Their lips parted and Sanji could hardly breathe. "You were right marimo. It is just like kissing a flat chested girl." Zoro punched him and sat down again. The cook stared at him for a minute before he grumbled something about being too violent as he climbed down the ladder.

Although he had acted so calm next to Zoro, Sanji was really a flurry of emotions. Not only had his head reacted but the thing that laid beneath layers of clothes did too. Was he really attracted to guys' as well as ladies? There was only one way to find out. There were only two people to experiment with on the ship but it would have to do. Hastily he went off to find Luffy. He of course found Luffy on top of Merry's head.

"Oi Luffy!" The captain turned to him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Confused Luffy slid down to stand in front of Sanji. Suddenly more embarrassed than he'd ever been before Sanji murmured, "Can I ask you a favor?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Huh? I can't understand you Sanji."

"Luffy, will you kiss me?" The cook asked as his face turned from white to pink to flat out red. Luffy smiled. It was no surprise that the captain, so carefree, took Sanji's face in his hands and pulled him forward until their lips touched. Again there was a sensation that he'd never felt before. His entire body tingled in anticipation. It expected more. His lower half throbbed. Their lips pulled apart and Luffy smiled.

"That's what you wanted right?" His smile made Sanji smile sheepishly too. Stupid captain.

"Thanks." Now that he'd kissed Luffy he wasn't satisfied. He had only experimented with boys who had been with other boys. He needed one more test subject. One who had probably never kissed another person in their lifetime. With a new worry in his head he slouched away.

Usopp was in his workshop coming up with new inventions when Sanji knocked at the door. "Come in!" He called without looking away from his work. Hesitantly he entered. Usopp sat at his work bench with different things piled to the ceiling. It was a mess. "What is it Sanji?" He asked, finally turning around.

"I'm doing an experiment and I need your help." Sanji's hand shook as he lit yet another one. Could he really go through with it? For the sake of his sanity, and his sexuality, he had to.

"Sure." Usopp was about to stand up but was pushed roughly back into his seat. "Sanji?"

"There's no need to get up. Forgive me for this Usopp." He muttered before diving in. Their lips met and Usopp squirmed under him but he persevered. This time there was no tingling in his body. None at all. It was the feeling anyone would get from kissing a rock. (Unless they had some weird rock fetish.) Thankful Sanji pulled away and wiped his lips. "Thanks Usopp. You were a great help!" He waved and walked out of the cramped feeling space.

"A-any time?" Usopp fell backwards off his bench. _What the hell was that all about? And God damn it Sanji! You stole my first kiss you bastard! _After a few seconds his final thought sunk in. _AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FIRST KISS WAS WITH A MAN?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SHIP?!_

Now completely satisfied Sanji went back to his room to contemplate what he'd felt when he had kissed both Zoro and Luffy. Perhaps it had been because they had both kissed other guys before and it was the way you were supposed to react but that reason seemed wrong. Seeing as Usopp had never kissed someone before both of them should have reacted somehow but neither of them did. In fact Usopp seemed completely shocked. Sanji's body didn't react either. In fact his brain was telling him that it was annoyed. It was telling him he should be kissing Robin, or Nami, or any of the other gorgeous ladies they'd met along their travels. Which was surprising because his brain didn't tell him any of this when he kissed the other two. It made him grab his hair in frustration and confusion. Some how he'd figure every thing out.

Even later that night, or early morning, which ever you prefer, Zoro laid in bed with Luffy and stared at the ceiling. Sanji was still on his mind and so was their secret kiss. He was debating on whether or not to tell Luffy. Even though the kid was usually nonchalant about these things this one thing might make him seriously pissed. He rolled over and stared at Luffy's back. It was better to tell him now then later when he might find out from someone else. "Luffy I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait til morning?" He mumbled, rolling over.

He sighed. "No."

"Hurry up and tell me then. I'm tired." Luffy yawned.

"I kissed Sanji."

"Is that so? Well I kissed him too. And Usopp did too." Luffy muttered sleepily, opening his eyes. Zoro gave him an almost unbelieving look. Here he was worrying about getting Luffy pissed and the dumbass had done the exact same thing? What the hell was wrong with the picture? "Does it bother you?"

"A little." He admitted, sitting up on one elbow. Luffy did the same and stared at him.

"Zoro, the only one I will ever want is you okay? I'm not worried about you kissing other people because I believe that no matter what happens you'll always love me, just as much as I love you." Luffy reached out and touched Zoro's cheek with his fingertips. The simple touch sent shivers through his entire body. Then Luffy reached over and kissed Zoro's lips, taking him by surprise. But he kissed back.

Luffy laid back down taking Zoro's lips, and face, with him. His hands held Zoro's face to his own as the older man moved over to sit straddle style on top him. He could feel a hand on his stomach, rough and gentle as always. When their lips parted Zoro only took the time to tell him one thing: "Luffy, I'll always love you even if in the end it does kill me, either because of embarrassment or because I softened too much."

Luffy snickered and kissed him again. Zoro began to kiss along his neck and collar bone. His hand that had originally been on Luffy's stomach now sat on his thigh. One thumb rubbed circles on the inside near his crotch. One hand it seemed was always so near. But then again, Luffy's body couldn't help but respond when something like a hand roamed so near it. Especially Zoro's hand. As they continued, Luffy began to ponder something. After a few minutes, a few moans later, he stated, "I think we should let Sanji have sex with one of us." Zoro nearly toppled over. He stared into Luffy's eyes which even after all these years were still full of innocence. One could never tell how much he'd done in his short life.

"What are you talking about, Luffy? He's a skirt chaser not a trouser chaser!" Zoro argued as his lips turned into a frown. "And there you go using that word again! It is _definitely_ not a word that should be coming out of your mouth!"

Luffy frowned now too. "But Zoro!" He sat up a little. "How can he ever be at rest about who he likes if he doesn't try something? Are you going to leave him wondering for the rest of his life?"

Zoro sighed. "That shitty cook can do whatever he wants. If he wants to brood in misery forever he can." The comment made Luffy's scowl deepen more. Of course Zoro wasn't just arguing because he thought that Sanji wouldn't want it. He was arguing because he was afraid of what might happen if they _did_ do it.

"Fine. If you want it to be that way I won't touch you until you do something about," Luffy threatened, crossing his arms over his chest. Every muscle in Zoro's body tightened at the thought. The longest they'd gone without doing anything to each other was two weeks and that was right before Akira was born. Luffy had just been too bitchy. Trust someone if they ever tell you you don't want to be around a pregnant woman. Their mood swings are a bitch.

Regretfully Zoro muttered, "Fine. Tomorrow." Satisfied Luffy uncrossed his arms and pulled Zoro down to rest on top of him. Their arousal's made them both shake.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Then please, do something about it." Luffy gave him a devilishly childish grin. Zoro was happy to oblige. He leaned and kissed his lover on the lips as he started to grind, pushing his body back and forth to create friction. Both of them moaned quietly. There was no need to wake the rest of the crew.

Zoro pulled Luffy's pants off after five or six minutes. They were going to mix it up a little. Usually Zoro received a '_blow job_' but tonight he was going to try something different. His tongue slid down the younger mans chest until his mouth rested right above the throbbing, seeping, crown. All the captain could do was stare. Two fingers were stuck in his mouth and he sucked on them, biting them with his teeth, gently of course, and getting them completely soaked. Finally they were pulled out.

"Turn on your side." Zoro ordered. He did so. His erection stood straight out, making him blush slightly. Zoro's teeth grazed the top of his cock. It made him go rigid. What in the hell was happening. The two fingers that had been shoved in his mouth waited patiently near his entrance point. "This might hurt a bit." Zoro muttered as he plunged one finger in and then another. After all those years Luffy still squirmed and let out a small moan of discomfort as his body was once again invaded. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. Not only was Zoro inside him but his mouth had taken hold of his erect cock too. Another hand was pressed against his stomach, teasing his nipples. All of the things going on sent Luffy into a frenzy of moans. It hurt and yet he didn't want Zoro to stop. He could feel his hot breath again him. Every pore on his body sweated as it tried to keep up with Zoro. Soon it came to a grinding halt. All at once his fingers pulled out and his hand stopped and his mouth pulled away. Without realizing it Luffy had come a little. Zoro licked his lips and swallowed. Now he was ready. "I'm gonna go dry tonight so prepare yourself." Zoro turned Luffy on his back again and lifted his legs over his shoulder. Properly positioned now he pushed himself inside. Luffy's moan was almost loud enough to shatter Zoro's eardrums. He hoped that no one had woken up because of it. _You moron! _He thought as he began to thrust.

Luffy's breath came ragged as he moaned. Sex had always been more work than actual work and he always wondered why. Then he would think, _I'm screwing the most violent swordsman on Earth. That's why. _That one thought made him feel like a complete idiot for wondering in the first place. Zoro's thrusts became faster and came with more vigor. Luffy's body naturally rocked into his. A little blood trickled down his ass but he hardly noticed it. (Since it had been the first time they'd ever gone dry.)

Finally both of their bodies clenched as they came. Before he could stop it Zoro came inside Luffy and Luffy came all over his chest. When both had finished Zoro collapsed on top of Luffy. Just being around this man made him feel exhausted. "You are a true work out you know that?"

"Eh heh heh heh." He giggled. "Just remember Zoro. Tomorrow."

"Urasai na, Luffy and go to sleep."

"Aye aye sir." Luffy sighed and just as he was about to fall into unconsciousness he murmured, "Zoro, I love you."

"I love you too, baka."

And with those last parting words they drifted to sleep."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Welcome back, minna-san! I'm sorry for the long update wait, and I also apologize for the incredibly long chapter. It was unplanned! And it looks as though it might end up being more than three chapters. Gomenasai! I wait for your reviews! -Demon Vampire (Originally Ichigos Strawberry)**_


	4. Only God Knows

Nami pounded heavily on their door. It was time to wake up and yet neither of them responded. _God those two are lazy! I outta knock their heads together! _She thought. "It's time to wake up, Zoro, Luffy!" She called. After pounding on the door for several minutes she finally just opened it. Almost immediately she pulled it closed again but she couldn't. In front of her was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen in her life. At least while on this ship. Zoro and Luffy laid curled up next to each other (both fully exposed) on the bed, sleeping soundly. Luffy had curled himself somehow into a ball that fit neatly into Zoro's partially curled chest. It was like a picture out of a romance book. Sighing to herself she walked up to the two of them fully prepared to hit them but decided against it. They had had a hard day the day before and deserved to rest. Silently she picked up a blanket and threw it over them before leaving the room.

When she got back to the deck Robin asked, "Where is sencho and swordsman-kun?" Even before she could say, the former enemy had snuck one of her eye-hands into the room and had seen it all.

"They're still sleeping if you can believe it." Nami muttered, irritated. "If that stupid swordsman slept any more he'd be a corpse!" Robin chuckled as she returned to her book. Sometimes the navigator just tickled her. "Any how, the rest of us still have work to do. Even though you're busy would you mind waking Akira up? I won't allow _him _to sleep all day like his lousy fathers'."

Reluctantly Robin set her book down and stood. Being a part of this crew had always made her feel like they were living together in a house on land. It didn't feel like a pirates ship. Of course that was good but it just made her wonder. It was a no brainer why so many people thought their crew was weak. Their ship just didn't have the right vibe. She drifted towards Akira's room where he too was still sleeping. Quietly she opened the door and walked over to his bed side. Gently she tapped him awake. "Ohaiyo, Akira-kun."

"Robin-obasan, ohaiyo." He murmured giving her a sleepy look. "Is it time to get up already?" She smiled and nodded. "Where's daddy?" Akira sat up.

"Navigator-san decided to let them sleep a little later. They were busy yesterday."

Akira yawned as he muttered, "I wanna sleep longer too, obasan." Robin gave a short laugh and brushed back his hair.

"Maybe navigator-san will be nice today. I'll ask so you just go back to sleep, ne?" He nodded and slid under his covers again, pulling the blanket over his head. Chuckling to herself Robin walked back out to the main deck. Nami sat at the front of the ship in a lawn chair reading the paper. "Kokaishi-san, Akira is going to sleep a little longer."

Nami looked up from her paper and pursed her lips. "What?! I thought I told you to wake him up!" She grouched.

Robin sat down in the chair next to and leaned back. "He's only two. And anyway he had a pretty big day yesterday after being into town and watching his parents fight. Give him a few more hours. Then he'll be so energetic you won't be able to handle him."

"Humph. After dealing with Luffy for so many years I most certainly can keep up with a two year olds energy. That stupid captain is rarely out of energy. If I didn't know better I'd have said he'd eaten the energy fruit, if there's such a thing, rather than the gomu gomu fruit." Nami reminded her, folding the paper and placing it on the table next to her. "But I suppose just for today I'll let it go." Sanji came up a moment later carrying a tray with two fruit glasses on it. He handed one to each of them and disappeared again. Sipping her drink Nami asked casually, "Don't you think Sanji has been acting differently since yesterday?"

Robin shook her head. "No. Cook-san is always this way."

Nami scowled. "No! He's definitely different. He's so distant today. At breakfast he hardly spoke a word and he didn't even try hitting on us when he brought us our drinks!" The other girl shrugged her shoulders. Just because she was Robin she already knew the reason. But there was no reason to let the navigator know. "Well, whatever. I suppose we should set sail. It's probably best not to stay on this island too long. Mostly for their sake, but partially for ours. So many islands already know that we're traveling with gay pirates. It's so stereotypical it makes me want to cry." She sobbed.

"Don't let swordsman-kun hear you say that. He might actually hurt you." Robin crossed her legs and reopened the book she'd been reading earlier.

Nami frowned an even deeper frown as she replied, "I'll kick his ass." The older woman just smiled as she once again lost herself in the depth of her book. Irritated Nami stood and walked down the stairs. They had wasted nearly an hour up there. Now would be a good time to get absolutely _everyone_ out of bed. Again she walked to Luffy and Zoro's door and pounded on it and then walked in. And again she was defeated by a picturesque scene she just couldn't ruin. Luffy had rolled onto his side and Zoro now had one arm draped lazily, but protectively, over the young mans side. His nose was nuzzled into the crook of Luffy's neck. It made Nami's nose bleed. No, she was _not_ a fan of stuff like that. Two guys getting at it didn't turn her on at all.... As if. Mad at herself she stalked away and rustled Akira from sleep, which he of course greatly protested to.

The morning wore on without much happening. Before she knew it, it was noon. Nami sighed and leaned her head back against the chair. Zoro and Luffy were still cozied up in bed and she just couldn't bring herself to wake them. Perhaps she'd have Sanji do it. Yes. Sanji would do it for her as soon as he finished making lunch. She smiled a satisfied smile for figuring a way out of waking them up herself. Happy now she stood and nearly danced to the kitchen door. From inside she could hear the familiar sound of superhuman chopping. Knocking once she entered. Sanji looked up without stopping. "What can I do for you, Nami-swan?" He asked. The way he said it felt different than normal and it almost bothered Nami but she let it pass over her.

"Sanji-kun," She purred, "would you do me a favor? When you're done here would you be so kind as to wake Zoro and Luffy?" The question made Sanji's hand come to a grinding halt. His face had turned pink slightly. "Oi, are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Fine." He replied. "Sure. I'll be done here in a little while." Sanji went back to mincing the vegetables he had been working on. Confused, Nami exited the kitchen. _What was that all about? All I asked him to do was wake the two of them. It was like I asked him to take their heads or something ridiculous like that._ Sighing she went to the steering wheel and took hold of it. They'd gotten slightly off course.

Half an hour or so later, Sanji called everyone to lunch. After serving everyone he left the kitchen and headed to the bedroom where their captain and swordsman still slept. Raising his hand he hesitated before knocking. When there was no response he opened the door and stepped into the room. Inside the room, Luffy was the only one who was still sleeping. Zoro was sitting at one of the windows doing mindless arm crunches as he stared into the ocean. He didn't even look up when he heard Sanji's footsteps. "Oi, shitty swordsman. Nami says it's time to get your lazy ass outta bed."

Zoro ignored him and continued to exercise. Sighing and in no mood to be ignored the cook walked over to the man and forcefully took the weights from him. This made Zoro look up. His face clearly stated that he was pissed. "Oi you half assed cook give those back or I'll tear your arms off." Sanji took a step back with the weight still in hand.

"It's time to get out there. Lunch is served."

The angry swordsman stood and flexed his muscles. "I don't care what meal is being served. Give me back my damn weights, shitty cook." Sanji took another step back before placing the weight on a rack with all the others. Zoro growled. His eyebrows knitted together in fury. Now was not the time to make him pissed. He was mad to begin with but this just sent him off the rails. "God damn it Sanji give that back to me or I will punch you until you're dead."

Calmly Sanji lit a cigarette. "Worry about that later. It's almost noon. Even your son is up and he's nineteen years younger than you." Zoro didn't say anything more. He was through with the cook. He roughly knocked his shoulder against Sanji's as he left the room. Annoyed, Sanji yelled something after him and then proceeded to wake Luffy. Taking one shoulder he began to shake him violently and yell, "Sencho! Get up! Lunch!" Luffy didn't respond. Instead he rolled onto his side and took a deep breath as if going into a deeper sleep. But Sanji couldn't shake him again. It began to throb as he watched Luffy's face. All he could do was try and cover it with his hands. At that moment Luffy looked absolutely angelic. Currently he had bed head that would have sent any one flying off the handle. His mouth was closed and for once a snot bubble wasn't hanging out of his nose. He looked like he did after a long fight and was passed out. Beneath his hand it pulsed harder and he moaned slightly. All morning he'd tried to forget about but had miserably failed. In fact it was such a big failure he'd forgotten to hit on the two lovely ladies aboard the ship. It startled him.

As well, and as silently, as he could Sanji moved away from the bed. Quietly he undid the zipper to his pants and shoved his hand in. He'd never commended masturbation but there was no other way to get rid of it. He jumped when he heard the familiar voice ask, "Oi, Sanji. What are you doing in here? Is it breakfast already?"

Having not yet come Sanji half moaned, half ordered , "You moron. It's lunch time already. Go eat." Luffy's face lit up as he jumped out of bed, completely exposed. It sent a shock through Sanji's body and it throbbed again even harder than before. Of course the mention of food would wake him up. Luffy started to run out the door still naked but was caught by the back of the hair. "You idiot, put some pants on!" Sanji groaned as his body spasmed again.

"Ah! Right." He grinned and laughed as he quickly pulled on a pair of pants that had casually been thrown aside. As soon as he left Sanji fell limp against the wall and slid down until he was sitting. He began to finger the base of his cock again. When he did this the only person(s) he could picture was Zoro (and Luffy). Oddly enough it was them together. As soon as he pictured himself with Nami, Robin, Conis, or Vivi, his reaction lessened greatly. His heart didn't pound loudly in his ears. It stayed at an almost normal rhythm, albeit still slightly irregular. Breathing heavily Sanji began to work his own throbbing erection. His hands slid easily along the shaft making him go even faster. When finally he came he was covered in sweat. His hair was matted down to his neck and face. His hand was sticky from coming and above all that which didn't matter he felt ashamed. Sanji had come to the image of Luffy and Zoro naked together in bed where their sheet only covered the bottom half of their bodies. After he finished Sanji leaned into his knees and cried, the culprit hand limp on the floor beside him.

In the kitchen things were just as lively as ever but Luffy wasn't in on it. He sat quietly thinking to himself. Zoro tapped him on the shoulder with a look that said _what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you_? Luffy leaned in and whispered as quietly as possible, "Sanji is acting weird. When I woke up he was masturbating." Zoro's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling. "We really need to settle this." Zoro nodded as he took a deep breath to gain control of himself again.

As though nothing had happened Zoro finished his meal but disappeared out the door as soon as he was done. No one even seemed to take notice. Agitated slightly Zoro began his search around the ship for the cook. Unsurprisingly he was still in their room. His head was buried between his knees while one hand laid limp beside him. Zoro sighed and rubbed his forehead. _Ahoka? It's not gonna kill you, moron. _"Don't get so depressed over doing something like this once." Zoro kicked his shoe with the toe of his foot.

Sanji didn't even look up. How could he look this man in the face after he did what he did while picturing the man and his boyfriend in bed? It was too disgraceful, even by his own standards. "I'm not depressed you shitty swordsman."

"Oh no? Than why are you on the ground crying like a little girl?"

"None of your business."

"It's a whole lot of my business you shitty cook. You're the one that's in _my _bedroom." Zoro retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Sanji sighed but didn't move. He contemplated what he should do.

Finally, after five minutes of silence he muttered, "I came to the image of you and Luffy." Zoro's face changed from slight anger, to confusion and then complete bewilderment. What did the cook mean? "I couldn't get hard thinking of Nami, or Robin, or Conis. Not even Vivi of all people! The only image I could get hard to while thinking of it was you and Luffy.. Together..." Sanji lit a cigarette with the hand that wasn't limp beside him.

As it sunk in Zoro let out an exasperated sigh. What a day and it'd only just begun. "It looks like your mind is changing the way it thinks..... Just because you saw Luffy and me holding hands and then kissing us?" Sanji shrugged and let the smoke curl in front of his face.

"Don't get your hopes up. I will think I'm straight until I myself decide otherwise."

"Unless you find some beastly man you fall deeply in love with," Zoro teased, laughing. "Anyway," he said, suddenly serious, "I'd better get this done with before I forget. Or before Luffy starts going ape-shit." He held out one hand, expecting Sanji to grab it. Which of course he didn't at first.

"Get what done with, shitty man? And beastly man my ass. You're beastly enough and I don't even want to be associated with you let alone sleep with you. And even if I did meet another man on some island I'd have to leave him behind because Luffy only wants pirates on his ship." Sanji ranted, after which, when he finished, took Zoro's hand. Surprisingly to Zoro it was sticky. He hadn't washed his hand off. And Sanji seemed to realize this, to little too late and was about to pull his hand out of Zoro's grasp but was yanked up harshly. Then he was being kissed on the lips. His body turned to jello. Zoro was actually a very gentle kisser. "What are you doing, marimo?"

"What the captain ordered me to." Zoro responded, pulling away.

"Is that so? Well then let's go back to my bedroom. I won't be doing this in your filth." Sanji muttered, letting go of the warm hand. He started out the door and could hear the swordsman's slow, lumbering, footsteps close behind. When they arrived in Sanji's bedroom it was like stepping into another kitchen but without all the kitchen utensils. It was just as impeccably clean as the kitchen and had a sweet aroma, like cake, floating in the air.

"When you meant filth..." Zoro mumbled. "This is just ridiculous for a man's bedroom."

"Not all men are pigs you know." Sanji flipped on a light but it was quickly switched off again. A pair of cobra tight arms were wrapped around his waist and lips, light as butterflies, trailed down his neck. The other mans hot breath made his neck start to sweat. "What are you doing, Zoro? Hanashite."

"Not until I've fulfilled my order from Luffy-sencho." Sanji felt firm hands around his waist, tugging gently at his waistband. His body pushed hard into Zoro's, leaving him breathless. Although the other man wasn't hard yet he could feel his own erection growing larger by the second. This was _so_ not happening. Not to him. He was dreaming and when he woke up this will never have happened. Simple as that. Then again, if this was a dream, maybe he didn't want to wake up? Finally he could put his experiment to a true test.

Suddenly he could feel Zoro's teeth against his neck, right behind his earlobe. It made him take a sharp breath. It was unexpected. It was already quite obvious that Zoro was an expert and that he was aware of all the most sexy parts of the body. Behind the ear, Sanji thought, was the sexiest place in the world. Farther down his body Zoro's hands tugged at his belt but Sanji was completely useless. He'd lost himself to pleasure and could only do so much as to keep himself standing. God what _was_ he doing? This was so wrong. Right about now he should have been eating lunch with the rest of his nakama (and Akira). But no. instead here he was in the midst of a sexual act with his sencho's boyfriend.

After a moment he heard the click of his belt being undone and a slight tugging around his waist as it was removed. Soon he heard the clear _clink_ of the metal against the wooden floor. Now it was definitely too late to go back. This could never ever ever be undone. A moment later he felt Zoro's hand against him, pressing it to his body. "You talk so much less than Luffy. It's nice." Zoro mumbled, smirking.

"Urasai na!" Sanji moaned, leaning his head back. Things were getting so out of hand but he couldn't stop. Right now Zoro only touched it through the cloth but it was obvious he was going to go further. "How can you not feel disgusted touching another mans?" Sanji moaned again. Zoro's lips were touching his neck again and Sanji could feel him grin a most certainly evil grin.

"Why, shitty cook, are you asking me this two years later, after I've been doing this to the captain for so long?" He fingered the base for a moment, listening as the other man moaned quietly in his pleasure. His lips were slightly parted, making Zoro want to kiss them but he resisted. For as long as he could he would resist kissing him again.

Sanji half growled his response of, "Because it seems so weird you can do this without a second thought." Zoro's other hand rested on the inside of his left thigh but he brought it closer to his already throbbing member when Sanji spoke.

"Maybe you do talk just as much." Zoro muttered as he began to kiss his neck. Finally he decided to go the rest of the way. Like an expert, if there's an expert for such things, he pulled Sanji's pants down to his ankles, leaving him now almost completely exposed. When the warm hand touched him it sent his breath flying from his lungs. Even a woman had never gotten this far. Not that any of them had wanted to. Zoro's touch sent shivers through out his entire body and now he could finally feel the growing arousal in the others pants. It almost surprised him. He'd expected to be the only one who'd felt anything. Clearly it wasn't that way. _So he can get off from other men. Stupid just won't admit to it._ The thought made him smile slightly. Somehow he'd use it against him. Maybe. Although perhaps he was in the exact same situation. "Wow. You're so hard already and I've barely done anything. Makes me kinda happy."

"You of all people should get happy from such stupid shit." Sanji responded.

"Nope." The man replied. "Let's try something since you're turned that way anyway. Just pretend they're a sucker or something." Before the other could ask what he meant two fingers were shoved roughly into his mouth, nearly choking him. They tasted bitter. It was probably the hand that had been used to help him up. Unsure of what to do he began to suck on them, making sure to use his tongue as often as possible. "You're not as stupid as you look."

"'Ou 'ouln' 'e 'alking." He managed to grumble through the fingers. Annoyed Zoro gripped his cock hard which made him bite down on his fingers in surprise.

"Ite!" Zoro pulled his fingers out. Although they weren't as wet as he wished they were it would have to do. "Now we'll put your experimental test to the fullest. This is gonna hurt worse than anything has ever hurt, shitty cook. Better be prepared." His wet fingers made a trail down the small of his back until they reached the entrance to inside him. Then slowly he pushed one finger in. Unlike Luffy Sanji didn't scream but his body obviously wasn't ready. Every muscle tensed and clenched. His body responded worse than the captains, Zoro noted. Maybe he was still a virgin?

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanji roared as fire lit up his eyes. Even in his position he was still feisty and it made Zoro want to laugh until he died. (Or passed out. Whichever came first.)

"Just relax, cook-san or it'll hurt worse."

"Like hell it will! Did you shove a freaking board up my ass?!" He screamed.

"Just shut up will you? Do you ever stop complaining?!" Zoro screamed back. Sanji closed his mouth, very, very tight-lipped. His lips turned white in fury. For now he'd close his mouth. Later he'd bitch about it til his hearts content. Another finger slid in and his body contracted again. Zoro grunted as his fingers began to move. His other hand kept moving, grasping the even hardening erection. His body was pleased which was very, very obvious. Sanji moaned. It hurt so much and yet he didn't want it to stop.

Both he and his body moaned when Zoro suddenly pulled out. "Now," he whispered, nibbling Sanji's earlobe, "we're going to do something else even more painful but whatever you do, you're not allowed to scream."

"Don't tell me what do, baka marimo." Sanji breathed. It was becoming harder and harder to take a proper breath. His body felt airless and every pore sweated. Today would be a good day to quit smoking. If he didn't, he might die screwing someone some day.

"If you scream I'll leave _you_ to finish the job. And I won't allow you to imagine us either."

"How do you plan on stopping it?"

"Just don't scream and you won't have to find out now will you, shitty cook." The last remark made him quiet himself again. This was no time to argue. His entire body felt like it was going to explode if something wasn't done soon. "We're going to have to do this dry because the only mouth I want sucking me off is Luffy's...."

"What an embarrassing thing to say." Sanji huffed, sucking in as much air as his body could manage. He could feel Zoro's hands running along his bare thighs and his ass which sent him into near ecstasy. It made him want to come right then and there but he wanted to know what was going to happen next. It was such an unusual experience that he didn't want it to just suddenly end.

"Just shut up already. How many times do I have to tell you?" Zoro's lips touched three places on his neck before he finally brushed them along the very outside of Sanji's own partially parted ones. Barely turning his head, Sanji's lips were captured by Zoro's. His mouth today tasted of sex and salt. Or perhaps because his lips tasted of sex they also tasted of salt. The young man couldn't tell. Their tongues met but Zoro didn't stop there. He took the very end of Sanji's tongue between his lips and sucked on it for a minute or so, grazing his teeth along the top. Every movement made Sanji's cock throb so hard it hurt. Even before things were over he already had his answer about his little experiment. He was in love with both Zoro and Luffy with no question about it. From this moment on his life would completely change.

Their lips broke leaving both breathless but Zoro carried on. Instantly he too had pulled his pants down to his ankles leaving himself fully exposed. His size completely shocked the blond. _Dekei....!_ He thought. _What's he plan to do with it? _He didn't have to ponder that thought long for soon his entire body felt like it was on fire. Zoro shoved himself further and further in until it could go no further. When he'd gone as far as he could he took a deep breath and released it as he waited for Sanji's body to relax enough to move. He had forgotten how tight it was when a man first did it with another man. Under his hands, he could feel Sanji's body trembling as he told his mind to calm the fuck down and relax. After a few strenuous moments it did. Well as much as it was going to on it's own. Satisfied Zoro began to rock his body back and forth, grabbing Sanji's cock with one hand and wrapping his other around his toned stomach. Zoro grunted with the force he had to exert to move. Every time he pulled back a line of blood trickled down, worrying Zoro. Perhaps he should have done something to lube it up? "Are you alright?" He asked when he heard Sanji take a hissing breath. The cook nodded. His eyebrows twitched as he tried to keep a straight face. It was obvious, so obvious that he knew, that he was making an embarrassing face. He could hear his breath come in fast, short spurts, and could feel his lips keep slightly parted at all times. Sweat dripped down his face and into his eyes, forcing him to keep them closed just like a girl who was doing it for the first time. As time passed on Zoro's thrusts grew rougher and faster. They were both nearing their climax but were determined to make it last as long as they could. Twenty heavy thrusts later Zoro's body clenched hard as he released himself into Sanji and soon after he felt Sanji's body clench too as he released himself into his waiting hand. Zoro slid out of him and stumbled backwards two steps, staring at his hand. He just came to another man besides Luffy which surprised him. Sure he had expected to get hard but so would just about any normal guy but he'd never expected to come. Certainly not inside him to say the least.

Sanji wobbled in his spot and then slumped to his knees as Zoro's seed slid out of him onto his legs and heals. He stared at his limp cock and wanted to scream. His worst suspicions had been confirmed. Now that his body ached there was no escaping the fact that he'd done it. Really, truly, he had just done another man. The sencho's boyfriend none the less. (Although after being with him for so long it was more like the sencho's husband.) In just his shirt Sanji stood and wobbled over to his bed and fell face first into his pillow. At the moment he didn't how dirty he was or how dirty the bed got.

He turned his head at Zoro's voice. "That's that. We're not saying a word about this to anyone you hear, you shitty fucking cook?" Zoro growled as he pulled on his pants and stomach band.

"Damn right swordsman. I don't need you of all people tarnishing my name. Whether Luffy likes it or not I'll remain a ladies man thank you."

"Do what you want." Zoro muttered, opening the door to the bedroom. "Clean yourself up and get back out here."

"Don't tell me what to do, marimo! How many times am I going to have to tell you?" He heard a short laugh in response. As the door creaked closed Sanji called, "Oi, marimo!"

"Nani?"

"Let's do it again sometime." Sanji couldn't even imagine the evil smile that was curling on Zoro's lips.

"Whatever you say, cook-san." The door clicked shut, leaving Sanji in the darkness. Outside Zoro was silently muttering to himself about what he'd done. Luffy had told him to do it but after coming like that, Zoro couldn't deny the fact that he liked Sanji as more than a friend or comrade. Not in the family way either, although his version of family was different. If Zoro were truly a gay man, which he would deny that he was until the second he died, than he knew that Sanji would be on his top three boyfriend material list. Which scared him more than any shichibukai or admiral they'd fought. _Damn it all. _He thought running his hand through his cropped hair. What the hell was he supposed to tell Luffy? Annoyed more than ever he stormed towards the kitchen where peoples voices still rang out loud and clear. Man their lunch break was long... How the hell were they surviving without Sanji?

Sanji stayed back in his room where he buried his head deep into his pillow. Every time he took a breath his body ached. Every muscle felt like it had been set on fire. But he was pretty happy despite it all. Everyone else but him had experienced a lot more pain than he had. Today was just so not his day and he felt extremely uncharacteristic but in a good(ish) way. Slowly he began to drift into unconsciousness albeit he wasn't tired. Perhaps that's just the way his body wanted it to be. Life, and sex, was strange. Now the only thing he felt he had left to do was have sex with a woman because it obviously worked in a whole different way. Then, and only then, would his experiment be satisfactorially complete.

Robin looked up as Zoro entered the kitchen with a smile on her lips. "Welcome swordsman-kun. Where have you been all this time? Sencho-san has eaten almost all the food."

"You should be thankful we managed to save any for you!" Nami hissed before Zoro could answer.

"It's none of your business Robin and I never asked you to, Nami."

Nami got an evil glint in her eye as she said, "So then I can just give it to this glutton?"

"Idesuka?!" Luffy asked, excited as a boy on Christmas, with drool dripping down the side of his mouth.

Zoro swiped the plate from Nami's hand. "Never said you could give it to that moron either. And while I'm at it Robin, keep your ears to yourself, will ya?" Robin blushed and laughed.

"Hai, swordsman-kun." The captain looked back and forth in a confused sort of way, with childish innocence in his eyes. This boy just didn't get it and probably never would.

"Zoro what the hell do you mean?" Luffy demanded as he shoved another piece of meat into his mouth.

"Nothing." Zoro responded sharply as he dug into his meal. The raven haired boy looked taken aback. Never before had he been so harsh. _Mezurashi na... _Luffy thought, staring at the top of his green hair_. _Confused, and a little irritated, Luffy leaned back in his chair, finally satisfied with his meal. Akira was falling asleep at the table and so Usopp decided to take him back to bed where he could sleep. Nami and Chopper soon followed them out the door after losing their appetites to the gloomy atmosphere in the kitchen that Zoro had created.

Robin stayed behind and watched as Zoro devoured his meal. After a moment she asked playfully, "Swordsman-kun, what was it like?" Without stopping for an instant he managed to glare daggers at her. "I was only asking."

"You're not one to pry into others personal lives, Robin." Zoro muttered between dishes.

"No but I find this a rare interesting time to do so. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes."

Robin smiled one of her secretive smiles as she replied, "It was so much fun to listen to I just couldn't help myself."

"Humph. Bitch."

Luffy looked between the two of them, feeling very out of the picture which bothered him. "Na, what is he talking about, Robin?" She turned to him with her smile still placed on her lips.

"Apparently it's secret, Luffy-kun."

He scowled. "I have every right to know!" He argued. "Zoro! Tell me! Won't you please?" Zoro continued to eat as though he hadn't heard the young captains whines. The taste of the food had gone bad because of the argument but he continued to eat. Now wasn't the time to discuss what he'd done. Luffy slammed his fists on the table like a child as he screamed, "God damn it Zoro tell me what the _fuck_ is going on with you before I seriously lose it!" His sudden outburst startled the two other occupants at the table.

Zoro's face became as smooth as a piece of glass. Inside him he boiled with anger at Luffy's persistence but on the outside he was like a perfect doll. Still and emotionless. "Stop acting like a kid, Luffy. You're nineteen for God's sake."

"I am a child, Zoro! And what about you? You're twenty-one and still acting like a kid!"

That made Zoro go off the handle. His eyebrows knitted together and his lips turned hair thin. "You wanna know what's wrong, Luffy? You wanna know what's fucking _wrong _with me? Fine. I'll tell you. My own fucking body just betrayed me, okay? I came when I screwed Sanji. I came inside him just like the first time we did it. I kissed him and it made my heart race almost as fast as when I kiss you. That's what the fuck is wrong, okay? You told me to screw him for my sake but now I'm even more confused than when you told me to." As he spoke he'd stood and started pacing with his hand pressed to his forehead, his thumb and middle finger rubbing his temples.

All Luffy could do was stare. That's what he was so upset about? Slowly he stood and walked up to him and without warning, embraced him from behind. Immediately Zoro stopped pacing. Robin melted into the shadows to watch as the scene unfolded. It was like a scene out of a bad romance novel (which Robin of course _never_ touched). "Zoro I fully expected that, okay? Even though you two fight all the time it's pretty damn obvious that you like each other more than you let on. Just settle down. If I hadn't expected this reaction then I wouldn't have told you to do it."

He sighed. "Luffy let go." His captain held on to him. "Luffy let go or I'll snap the bones in your arms." Luffy's arms slid from around him and fell limp to his side. "Leave me alone for awhile. If anyone disturbs me I'll kill them." With that said he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Robin watched him go with an almost shocked look on her face. So the two of them _did_ fight.

"Robin. Tell the others I want to be left alone please." Luffy murmured. She nodded and watched as he too left the room. Now both of them were in a foul mood and it was only two in the afternoon. How were they to survive now? It was time to let their dramatic romance tale completely unfold.

Outside the kitchen Luffy had gone to sit on the figurehead where he knew that he wouldn't be disturbed for the most part. Sometimes he wished he was Akira. No worries at all and no dramatic scenes like the one that had just happened. Everything felt so out of place today. As he thought about the fight he felt a few tears slide down his cheeks and then they just wouldn't stop. He struggled to wipe them all away but they just kept coming so he let it be and let them flow. The day passed in a blur. Soon dinner had passed, which neither had attended, and then everyone began heading to bed, which neither did.

Luffy didn't notice but after dinner Sanji had come to sit against the figurehead with a cigarette in his mouth that wasn't lit. When it had gotten fairly late Sanji finally said, "Luffy, I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked. He was too exhausted to care that someone had invaded his space.

"About making you guys fight."

"It wasn't your fault. It was more mine."

Sanji sighed. "What do you plan to do now?"

Luffy jumped down and gave him a genuine Luffy smile (even though it was a sad, genuine smile). "Sanji, I think you should be with Zoro. Even if it's just for a bit. We need to take a break. We've been together so long we just can't handle being around each other any more."

This made the older man look up at him with a shocked expression crossing his face. "What the hell do you mean? I could never do that to you! And it's not like I wanna be with Zoro. Wasn't it your idea in the first place, sencho?"

"Sure it was." He nodded as his grin faded a little. "But we really need a break. If he gets anxious from that then that means he doesn't trust that he can have self restraint. As a swordsman he has self restraint to spare." Sanji _humphed_ showing his agreement. "And it also means that he doesn't think that he can stay loyal to me and Akira."

"Which brings up another point. What about Akira?"

"Sanji, it's not like we're living on land where if two parents get a divorce they can just move out. Both of us will still be here we just won't be... Together." Luffy cringed as he completed his last sentence.

For a moment Sanji stopped to think about the possibility but soon shook his head violently. "I can't allow that! You guys have been together for years now. I really don't care. You have each other. I have Nami and Robin. We're both set for life." Luffy stared at him blankly. "Oi! Are you listening to me?"

"Weren't you depressed because we were together and because you didn't want to be gay?"

Sanji took the unlit cigarette out of his mouth and threw it over the railing. "I wasn't depressed moron. Just confused. It's all good now. I don't want my selfish ways to ruin a perfect relationship. Although, compared to you, I'm not selfish at all." Luffy finally let out a bellowing laugh.

"You're right, you're right. I'm completely selfish." He fell into side-splitting fits of laughter. When finally he settled down he said, "I should probably go apologize to Zoro. He's probably still completely pissed." Sanji nodded but refrained from saying anything. Things would smooth over. He hoped. Carelessly Luffy headed back down towards the main deck. And Sanji's eyes followed, watching how every step had an added bounce to it. Like he was made of rubber. The lame joke made the blond smile, if even the slightest.

On the lower, main, deck Luffy searched high and low for the green haired swordsman. What felt like forever later the black haired boy found the said person in their room with a large weight behind his head. His entire body glistened with sweat as he swung the weight over his head and back again, counting under his breath. His eyes were angry and furrowed close together. Every muscle on his body flexed with tension. Even as Luffy entered he didn't look up. For an hour Luffy sat there silently and watched every swing, making sure to make not even squeak. For once he remained perfectly still. It was eerie beyond description.

Sometime near eleven the older man stopped and placed his weights back where they belonged and grabbed a towel, wiping sweat from his face and neck. Then without a word he exited the room. A short while he came back, pointedly ignoring Luffy, and smelling of soap and shampoo. The aforementioned towel was wrapped carelessly around his waist sending numerous amounts of shivers running down Luffy's spine. Still silent Zoro stood half naked in the middle of the room as if waiting for something. Not being able to take it anymore, and with his knee jiggling like it was a vibrating chair, Luffy leaped up and captured Zoro in his arms, gripping him until he could practically hear bones cracking. Viciously his lips began to attack his neck like he was going to eat him. His hands gripped his stomach and moved further and further down his body until they reached the towel, there of which they ripped it off and threw it aside. Under his hands he felt the soft skin accompanied by a sparse amount of hair. Despite his movements Zoro was as rigid as a tree on a windless day.

But Luffy didn't hesitate. Continuing he let his hands drift down the older mans inner thighs, bringing them up again in one fluid motion. His lips continued their attack, kissing lines down the mans neck, sucking on the sensitive part behind his ear. Not once did he get any indication that Zoro was paying any attention to him. Despite his desperate tries at seduction Zoro, nor did his body, respond. Reluctantly Luffy gave up, letting go of the body he wanted so badly to hold. He had, in vain, hoped that things would loosen up between them because they couldn't stay mad at each other. Right? How wrong a young boy could be. Things always got worse before they got better. If they ever did get better.

Slinking away Luffy began to sulk. He slipped into the kitchen before Sanji locked the door and fell into one of the corners, He hadn't even had the chance to apologize. As soon he had left the room Zoro had climbed into the bed and had covered himself up to his head without a word. That had been the worst shock of all. Even their worst fights had never caused him to not speak to the captain. Ever. Was this really their end? Only God, and Robin, held the answer.

_**FINISH**_


End file.
